


Let's have a kiki

by DontCallMeFedya, Krisinie_mysli



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Drag Queens, Fluff and Humor, Gay Village, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, Romance, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Sex Toys, The Iceberg Lounge is a gay club, and now ed is a sex shop owner, ed and oswald are so obvious, ed had a crush on oswald in school, everyone is LGBTQ+, oswald and ed studied in the same school, sex toys with remote control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeFedya/pseuds/DontCallMeFedya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisinie_mysli/pseuds/Krisinie_mysli
Summary: Секс-шоп АУ, в которой Освальд держит гей-квартал и «Айсберг Лаундж», а Эд — владелец магазина через дорогу.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *«Кики» — это встреча друзей с целью сплетен и болтовни, используемая в основном в гей-культуре.
> 
> Эта история — мое хэппи плэйс, поэтому здесь есть: гей-квартал, драг-квины, глиттер, гей-клубы, попса 80х, 90х и ранних 00х. Важное замечание: в этом тексте нет ни одного гетеро, уж простите ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Кстати! По этому АУ есть плейлист. Частично он играет роль в самом сюжете, ну и кроме того, он — магнум опус музыки. Наслаждайтесь: https://is.gd/sogVYO

Эд поставил на верхнюю полку стеллажа последний вибратор и слегка отстранился, насколько это позволяла стремянка, чтобы оглядеть результат. Идеально. Они были выстроены шашечкой: те, что побольше — во втором ряду, покороче — в первом. Расстояние между ними было достаточным, чтобы легко протянуть руку за товаром в заднем ряду, не задев передний, но не настолько просторным, чтобы создалось ощущение унылой заброшенности полки. Эд радостно улыбнулся. 

— Босс, а я думала, вам не понадобится стремянка! Вы же голову опускаете, когда сквозь дверной проем проходите.

— Селина! — испуганно воскликнул Эд, чудом сохранив равновесие. — Черт! Я всего метр восемьдесят с небольшим, я же не достаю… — он наткнулся на самодовольную усмешку своей подчиненной и поджал губы. Она молча отпила из высокого бокала ( _бокала для шампанского! Но там_ _была кола_ _, какой ужас!_ — с досадой подумалось Эду) и расслабленно прислонилась к стене, поигрывая со свисающим со стенда плагом-хвостом. Эд вздохнул и уперся руками о полку. — Давно ты там стоишь?

— Минут пять. У тебя было такое забавное сосредоточенное лицо. Язык даже высунул. Так мило! — она рассмеялась, а Эд скорчил рожицу, передразнивая ее. 

— Вы закончили расставлять товар, раз ты уже воруешь припасы для корпоратива? — спросил он и спустился со стремянки. 

— Ага. Все выставочные мастурбаторы заряжены, анальные пробки начищены до блеска, латексные маски натянуты на манекены, — подмигнула Селина. — Айви еще подвязывает пальму, а Барбара уже заказывает еду. 

— Чур мне веганские роллы!— послышалось из дальнего угла магазина.

— Все роллы веганские, Айви! — выкрикнула Барбара из кабинета.

— Они паскетарианские! А мне без рыбы! 

Эд громко простонал, но ничего не сказал.

В ответ на этот звук из кабинета выткнулась голова Барбары.

— Все в порядке, Эдди? — спросила голова.

Эд просунул пальцы под очки, помассировал опущенные веки и кивнул.

— Устал, да?

— Да! — воскликнул он. Нигма обвел глазами магазин и добавил: — Но это ничего. Сегодня был длинный день, мы все вымотались, — он бросил подозрительный взгляд на Селину, расслабленно попивающую колу, — и заслужили отлично отпраздновать переезд, — Эд выпрямил спину и стащил с волос повязку. — Айви, — торжественно позвал он. Девушка тут же оторвалась от пальмы и сияющими глазами посмотрела на начальника. Весь их небольшой коллектив обожал, когда Эд включал ментора. — Неси шампанское. Две бутылки! —Айви с готовностью кивнула и унеслась в подвал, на склад. — Селина! — она не торопясь подняла голову, взглянув на него. — Туши свет, включай гирлянды и музыку. Я подготовил новый плейлист для нашего нового дома, —он немного застенчиво, но радостно улыбнулся. Селина вернула улыбку и пошла исполнять просьбу. — Барбара!

— О нет, большой босс! Мне ты не начальник! — засмеялась она и наконец вышла из кабинета.

Он ярко улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

— Никаких приказов. Хотел поблагодарить, что помогла с арендой этого помещения. Ты знаешь, как давно я хотел его получить.

Барбара подошла ближе и взяла его за руку, нежно улыбнувшись. 

— Знаю. Надеюсь, теперь твоя жизнь станет счастливее.

Эд быстро закивал и сжал ее руку в своей.

— Точно станет.

Они постояли так еще пару мгновений, и Барбара наконец отстранилась. Ее ласковая улыбка сменилась хитрой усмешкой.

— К тому же, в этом районе у нас точно будет выручка получше. Это прагматичное решение.

— Как я только мог подумать иначе, — засмеялся Эд.

В один миг магазин погрузился во мрак, но почти тут же загорелся яркими зелеными и фиолетовыми огнями. Из динамиков, подвешенных в разных углах помещения, разнеслись бодрые звуки песни Бритни Спирс. 

— Музыка под стать райончику, а, Эдди? — рассмеялась Айви, вернувшись из подвала с бутылками шампанского и тремя высокими бокалами.

— Подумал, что стоит соответствовать, — улыбнулся он и принял одну бутылку, тут же вскрывая ее. Пробка звучно выскользнула, и он быстро разлил шампанское по бокалам. — За новое начало?

— За новое начало, — повторили девушки, и они торжественно чокнулись бокалами.

• • •

Эд сидел на диване, склонив голову к Айви на плечо, и позволял пространству вокруг себя немного кружиться. Он прикрыл глаза и сладко вздохнул. Эти моменты абсолютного спокойствия были почти забытым наслаждением, настоящей роскошью, недоступной им в последние месяцы. Переезд их всех вымотал, а Эда в особенности.

Он открыл глаза и стал наблюдать, как Селина и Барбара увлеченно танцевали под «I WannaDanceWithSomebody». Губы невольно растянулись в счастливой улыбке. О да, здесь он точно будет счастливее. Он в очередной раз обвел взглядом свой магазин. Сейчас его подсвечивали разноцветные гирлянды, и, конечно, во время работы он будет выглядеть по-другому, но Эд постарался, чтобы атмосфера уюта ощущалась здесь всегда. Ему была чужда эстетика лощеных белых студий, которые больше напоминали магазины техники Apple, нежели секс-шопы, но не выносил и томных будуаров с тяжелыми красными портьерами. Была еще одна категория, и, вспомнив о ней, Эд поморщился. Таким был первый секс-шоп, в который он пугливо забрел года в двадцать два — вызывающий, пошлый, с замызганными стеклянными витринами и дешевым порно в кричащих обложках. Еще тогда, шесть лет назад, ему в голову закралась мысль, что, будь у него возможность, он оформил бы все по-другому. В теплых тонах, с удобными, манящими своей мягкостью диванами и креслами, с добротной кофе-машиной, укромными примерочными. Там должно быть две комнаты: одна обычная, а вторая, поменьше — с БДСМ атрибутикой. Но в большем помещении он бы расставил высокие стеллажи, дающие посетителям немного приватности. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул. Все так и вышло.

Свой первый магазин он открыл год назад вместе с Барбарой на одной из центральных улиц. Они хорошо сработались — хотя она вложила больше денег в обустройство и запуск их общего бизнеса, он компенсировал своими стараниями и временем. Магазин стал его жизнью: он сделал интернет-страничку, вел соцсети и онлайн-заказы, самостоятельно тестировал всю мужскую линейку продукции, занимался закупкой, даже стоял за кассой. Первые месяцы им было особенно нелегко. Будто назло, они долго не могли найти подходящих консультантов. Эд очень строго подходил к их отбору, и, пока не встретил Айви, сам каждый день закрывал смены. Они сразу сошлись — хотя девушка не слишком разбиралась в секс-игрушках, она много знала о химии и физиологии. Эд не мог не проникнуться к ней симпатией. Наравне с Нигмой она стала солнцем, озарившим магазин, и покупатели тянулись за ее теплом и дружелюбием. 

Со временем она привела на работу Селину. Поначалу Эд не был уверен, стоит ли нанимать ее, но Барбара была от нее в восторге. Опасения Нигмы не оправдались — хотя Селина, в отличие от него и Айви, не стремилась водить дружбу с клиентами, но легко улавливала их страхи и желания, умело играла на них и предлагала самые дорогие товары. Эд называл это манипуляцией, Барбара — замечательными навыками маркетолога. Их маленькая семья стала немного больше. 

Внутри магазина все было замечательно. Хотя Айви и Селина прекрасно справлялись со своей работой и могли закрывать смены самостоятельно, Эд иногда отпускал их, сам ставая за кассу. Они не спорили — в конце концов, он продолжал платить им даже за часы, когда выполнял их работу, и даже отдавал процент с продаж. У них был странный босс, но думали они об этом исключительно с нежностью. Было невозможно не умилиться тому, как загорались его глаза, когда он рассказывал очередному клиенту о разницах в покрытиях вибраторов и формах анальных пробок. Он обожал свою работу.

Но магазин был магазином, не домом, а снаружи него был не слишком дружелюбный мир. Особым недружелюбием мир отзывался на радужный флаг, вывешенный на входе в магазин. Эд перестал считать, сколько раз флаг портили, и в привычку давно вошло иметь несколько штук про запас. Куда хуже приходилось, когда недобрый мир решал навести свои порядки и внутри магазина.

Многие годы Эд жил в гей-квартале Готэма. При первой же возможности он купил на оставленное после дедушки, единственного любящего члена семьи, наследство, небольшую студию на верхнем этаже в одном из домов Гейтэма, и поглядывал на часто сменяющееся кафе на первом этаже. Месяц назад ему повезло — очередное кафе закрылось, и помещение опять сдавалось в аренду. Как оказалось, заполучить его было не так и просто, но очень помогли не самые добропорядочные связи Барбары. Но их мучения стоили того — они наконец могли выдохнуть. 

— Эд! — Айви мягко тронула его за плечо. — Не спишь?

—Ммнет, — пробормотал Эд и потер глаза. Он и не заметил, как расслабился настолько, что немного задремал. Он вернул на место очки, и наконец увидел маленький торт в цвета радуги, стоящий прямо перед ним на кофейном столике. На торте зеленым кремом было выведено: «Там ярче свет, еда вкусней, туда спешишь в любой из дней».

— Дом, — Эд поднял сияющие глаза и оглядел каждую из своих любимых девочек — Айви, Селину, Барбару. Они ответили на его радостную улыбку.

— Подумали, что рождение нового магазина нужно отпраздновать по всем традициям, — сказала Айви и приобняла его за плечи.

— Это… мило. Это очень мило. Спасибо вам, — Эд медленно взял нож в руку и разрезал торт на четыре части. — Черт! Вы правы! Нужно было заказать и большой торт для открытия! Для клиентов!

Барбара наиграно закатила глаза.

— Эд, угомонись. Ты и так закупил двадцать вкусов оральной смазки исключительно для завтрашней дегустации. Этого будет достаточно.

Эдвард что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, и они занялись тортом, обсуждая планы на день официального открытия.

— Пошли в «Айсберг»! — Барбара звучно опустила тарелку с остатками торта на стол и оглядела присутствующих. 

— Точно, он же здесь через дорогу! Нужно наладить связи с клиентурой, — согласилась Селина и тут же понеслась в одну из примерочных. — Эд, ты же не будешь против, если я позаимствую один из хлыстов на вечер? Нужно добавить антуража!

— Никаких заимствований из стока! — как можно строже сказал Эд, но получилось плохо. Атмосфера вечера слишком его расслабила. — К тому же, у тебя завтра смена. Айви может идти, ей на работу только послезавтра.

— Не думаю, что предпочту гулянку в гей-клубе своим котам. Но спасибо за предложение, — сказала она и взъерошила немного подвившиеся пряди Эда.

— Барбара? — поднял бровь Нигма.

— Ну, если ты не пойдешь, я тоже не особо хочу. 

— Позови своего парня.

— Нет, ты ведь знаешь, мое сердце открыто только для двух мужчин — для тебя и для бога, — подмигнула ему Барбара и подобрала вилкой остатки радужного торта. — А ноги раздвинуты для каждой симпатичной брюнетки.

Эд фыркнул.

— Согласен на счет второй части, а вот первая под сомнением. Или ты Джима считаешь богом?

— Ну, кредит доверия для мужчин у меня снижен, так что он должен быть как минимум богоподобен, чтобы приблизиться ко мне.

— Аминь, — поднял руку Эд.

• • •

Нигма радостно оттарабанил по стойке и в очередной раз оглядел магазин. День открытия прошел замечательно! Оставалось еще около часа до закрытия, но они продали столько товара, сколько не продавали за две недели на старом месте. И публика! Они были замечательными, каждый клиент! Многие благодарили его, что наконец в их районе открыли приличный секс-шоп. Эд с удовольствием принимал поздравления с открытием и немножко завидовал Селине и Айви. Они смогут общаться с этими людьми постоянно! Возможно, ему стоит почаще работать из магазина?

Он обернулся на звук дверного колокольчика. В магазин вошел темноволосый, невысокий мужчина, и даже если бы в этот момент в магазине была толпа народу, как было несколько часов назад, Эд не смог бы не заметить его. У него были удивительно тонкие, отчего-то знакомые черты лица, ярко подведенные глаза удивительного зелено-голубого оттенка и, о боже, во что он был одет. Сегодня к Эду наведывались разные клиенты, среди них были и невозможно яркие драг-квины (и Нигма поблагодарил свою интуицию, подсказавшую, что нужно заказать в магазин на пробу клей для глиттера и самую крепкую клейкую ленту), но ни один так не будоражил его воображения. На мужчине был черный фрак, белая, почти светящаяся в мягком свете магазина рубашка, белые атласные перчатки и жилет, покрытый стразами. Незнакомец тут же снял цилиндр, как только вошел в магазин, открывая идеальную укладку, и Эд заметил во второй его руке трость. Губы Нигмы медленно растянулись в улыбке. Этого клиента он Селине не отдаст.

— Добрый вечер, сэр. Чем могу помочь? — дружелюбно сказал Эд, стараясь вложить в голос и учтивость, и затаенный жаркий интерес.

Мужчина оглядел его с головы до пят и склонил голову набок.

— Вашу музыку слышно по всей улице, — вместо ответа сказал он.

Эд попытался определить по лицу незнакомца, хорошо это или плохо по его мнению, но легкая ироничная(или же насмешливая?) улыбка не говорила ему ровным счетом ничего. Нигма все еще не был мастером в социальных взаимодействиях.

— Она неплохо оживляет район, не находите? — рискнул он. Улыбка мужчины стала шире, и он покачал головой, не то возражая словам Эда, не то поражаясь его самонадеянности.

— Думаете, район нужно оживлять? 

— Я думаю, что слишком много яркости не бывает. Блестки каждый день, месяц, год, ага? — мужчина сжал губы в тонкую линию, явно силясь не рассмеяться, и Эд принял это за свою маленькую победу. — Что же. Что вас привело к нам? 

— Кроме Леди Гаги, орущей на весь район, — ваша вывеска. «Фабрика загадок», серьезно? Как по этому названию можно понять, что это секс-шоп?

Эд довольно прищурил глаза, хитро улыбнувшись.

— Люди, по своей природе готовые к новому, загадочному и неизвестному, могут открыть для себя что-то новое у нас, даже если до этого не знали, что их вообще интересует в сексе что-либо кроме миссионерской позы. Загадки — это наши посетители. У нас продаются только ответы на них. 

Мужчина с вызовом посмотрел на него и спросил, глядя прямо в глаза:

— И какой же ответ на мою загадку, друг?

— Эд! — вырвалось у Нигмы. — Можете звать меня Эдом.

— Хорошо, Эд. Что же ты предложишь мне?

Эдвард выдержал сильный взгляд посетителя и сдержал порыв подмигнуть ему. О, Нигма был несказанно рад, что решил остаться сегодня до закрытия магазина. Этот клиент определенно стоил того, чтобы завтра у Эда весь день ныли от усталости ноги. _Ноги_. Он мельком взглянул на трость в руке мужчины, и у него в голову щелкнула идея.

— Пойдемте со мной, я покажу вам кое-что. 

Усмешка клиента стала немного более кривой, азартной, и Эду показалось, что если бы он решился отвести его в одну из примерочных, вжал в стену и глубоко поцеловал, то посетитель был бы более чем не против. Он решил не задерживаться на этой мысли. Если все пройдет хорошо, этот сценарий не будет чем-то невозможным. 

— Вот, — Эд взял в руки коробочку, покрытую иероглифами. — Порошок для ванной. Одна порция для одного использования. Превращает воду в желе. Очень интересная текстура. Ощущения поначалу непривычные, но, гарантирую, вы подсядете на них, как на наркотик. Очень интересно комбинировать с водонепроницаемыми игрушками, но это так, к слову.

Лицо мужчины удивленно вытянулось. Эду стало интересно, это его так поразила несложная химия китайского порошка, или тот просто ожидал, что Нигма ему с ходу предложит анальные шарики. 

Посетитель взял в руку коробочку и прикинул ее вес.

— Как мне быть уверенным, что ваше чудо-зелье не разъест мне кожу?

— Я сам тестирую всю продукцию, поэтому могу головой за нее ручаться, — гордо сказал Эд. — Ну, то есть, все, кроме вещей, которые я не могу использовать по физиологическим причинам, вроде страпона. Или гаджетов на дистанционном управлении. Их тестирует моя коллега.

Эду показалось, что мужчина немного покраснел. Наверняка это была лишь игра подсветки над стеллажом на его коже, потому что тот немного дернул головой и посмотрел на Эда взглядом, от которого у него задрожали колени и захотелось сползти на пол. Что он сделает после этого — скрутится калачиком и задумается о всех своих жизненных решениях, приведших к этому моменту, или отсосет своему удивительному клиенту — оставалось загадкой даже для самого Эдварда.

— Хорошо, Эд. У тебя сегодня счастливый день. Твоя рекомендация может быть действительно полезной.

Нигма ответил ему счастливой улыбкой и протянул руку.

— Могу я отнести вашу покупку на кассу?

Мужчина вручил ему коробочку, и на короткий миг их пальцы соприкоснулись. Взгляд незнакомца стал интенсивнее, и Эду пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы не воплотить в жизнь идею с примерочной.

Уже стоя на кассе и намеренно медленно запаковывая покупку он позволил себе в очередной раз разглядеть своего посетителя. Он определенно был красив, но не по общепринятым стандартам, и с умом использовал свои врожденные данные. Хотя он хромал, движения были уверенными, целеустремленными. Эд точно никогда не видел его, но не мог отделаться от мысли, что каждая черта этого человека была ему знакома. 

— Мне нравится интерьер, — сказал его клиент, опершись на стойку и оглядываясь. — Ненавижу все эти приторные будуары, которыми кишит сейчас город. У вас уютно.

— Я очень рад, что вам нравится, — искренне сказал Эд. У человека точно был вкус, и его похвала была невероятно приятной. В конце концов, Нигма лично подбирал каждый элемент магазина, обставляя его едва ли не тщательней, чем свою квартиру наверху. 

Он всыпал в пакет щедрую горсть презервативов и одноразовых порций смазки, куда больше, чем они договорились с Барбарой. Не задумываясь, он бросил в него кроме визитки магазина еще и свою личную, уже сгорая от желания знать, позвонит ли ему этот очаровательный человек.

Эд взял пакет за ручки и передал мужчине. Он мог бы просто подвинуть его по стойке, но ему до невозможности хотелось опять ощутить гладкое скольжение атласной перчатки незнакомца по своей руке. Тот с понимающей улыбкой принял его, задержав свои пальцы на Эдовых на секунду дольше нужного.

— Всегда будем рады видеть вас в нашем магазине, — проникновенно сказал Эд глубоким голосом.

— О, поверь, ты будешь часто меня видеть, — подмигнул ему незнакомец. Нигма почувствовал, как краснеют его щеки, и улыбнулся.

— Тогда до встречи.

— До свидания, — сказал самый потрясающий клиент Эда и вышел из магазина.

— О, класс! К нам Пингвин наведался, а я все пропустила, — раздосадовано вздохнула Барбара, только-только вышедшая из их кабинета, провожая идущего по улице покупателя взглядом.

— Что?! — воскликнул Эд, и на него обернулись все немногочисленные посетители магазина. Барбара удивленно уставилась на него.

— Освальд, да. Владелец «Айсберга». А что тебя, собственно, удивляет? Он же держит весь этот район. Это с ним мне приходилось договариваться об аренде.

Эд тяжело задышал через открытый рот. Еще немного, и у него начнется паническая атака. _Освальд_ _Кобблпот_ , боже. Он только что практически клеил Пингвина, своего…

— Эд, ты точно в порядке? Ты выглядишь так, будто немного рехнулся.

— Барбара, — выдохнул Эдвард и наконец выпрямился. — Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал о своей первой _негетеросексуальной_ школьной влюбленности?

—Дааа, — непонимающе протянула Барбара. — Тот строптивый мальчик, к которому ты подкатил с тупейшей загадкой, и который тебя отшил.

— Спасибо, что напомнила, подружка, — сказал сквозь зубы Эд. 

— О боже, — глаза Барбары округлились, и она недоверчиво спросила, указывая пальцем в окно: — Так ты что же, всю среднюю школу сох по _Пингвину_? По _Освальду_?

Эд медленно кивнул и еще больше залился краской. Боже, что за денек.

— Ты еще более больной, чем я думала! — рассмеялась она. — Как же ты его не узнал? Ты же видел его во взрослом возрасте! Не мог не видеть.

— Видел, — пробормотал Эд. — Только на фото! Но этот фрак, и макияж глаз, и хромота… Я не знал, что он хромает!

— Эд, ты придурок, — обреченно вздохнула Барбара. Она немного помолчала и внезапно решительно сказала: — Завтра пойдем в «Айсберг»! Я вас нормально познакомлю. 

Эдвард с отчаянным стоном отвернулся от стойки и уперся лбом в стену. _Завтра_ , ага. Он не был уверен, что не сгорит за ночь со стыда.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты как, в этот раз тоже подкатишь к нему с какой-нибудь загадкой? — спросила Барбара, увлеченно вращая оливкой на дне бокала мартини.

— Очень смешно, — пробормотал Эд. Он отбросил галстук и начал примерять другой. 

— Ты уверен, что тебе обязательно приходить в гей-клуб в галстуке? — она положила подбородок на ладонь и бросила раздраженный взгляд на часы.

Эд придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркале, нахмурившись, и отодвинул руку, до этого прикладывающую галстук в рубашке.

— Может ты и права, — вздохнул он и вернул все галстуки в шкаф. 

Эд еще немного потоптался у зеркала, и Барбара не выдержала. Она со вздохом поднялась с кресла, пересекла комнату и положила ему руки на плечи, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза.

— Эд, ты драматизируешь, правда. Он не такой уж и страшный, если узнать его поближе.

Нигма зажмурился и стиснул пальцами переносицу.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что первое, что я рассказал своей школьной любви спустя двенадцать лет, пока мы не виделись, — это то, что во мне побывали все модели вибраторов нашего магазина.

— Что подчеркивает твой профессионализм! Он трудоголик, ему это должно понравиться.

— Ты не понимаешь, — простонал он. 

— Точно не понимаю. Ты же сам говорил, что он вроде нормально отреагировал, — пожала плечами Барбара.

— Теперь я думаю, что он просто потешался надо мной. Опять не воспринимает меня всерьез…

— Ох, детка, — она обняла Эда и уложила его голову к себе на плечо, ласково поглаживая. — Не загоняйся так. Ты так вырос, ты красивый, умный, восхитительный молодой человек. Даже если сегодня у вас с ним не заладится, это ничего не значит. Ты все еще будешь самым горячим мальчиком Гейтэма. 

Эд издал смущенный смешок и немного сильнее сжал ее в объятиях. 

— Спасибо, Барбара, — он отстранился и подарил ей самую теплую улыбку. 

— Кстати! Селина и Айви пойдут с нами. Я решила, что тебе будет нужна поддержка.

Эд нервно хохотнул. Что же, теперь в случае чего его позор увидят все его коллеги.

• • •

Эд не впервые был в «Айсберге». Он не один год жил через дорогу от клуба и иногда заглядывал выпить дежурный коктейль в особенно тоскливый вечер, потанцевать, и, если повезет, познакомиться с кем-то приятным. С каждым годом клуб становился все лучше. Он явно напрямую отражал, как вкус владельца становился все более утонченным, а сумма на банковском счету — длиннее. Эд помнил, с каким трепетом он несколько лет назад впервые вошел в это место. Даже если бы он не знал, что оно принадлежало Освальду, он бы вспомнил о нем, опираясь на витиеватые поручни балкона, разглядывая меню с тонкими линиями шрифта, натыкаясь на ледяные скульптуры пингвинов. Пульсирующий фиолетовый свет прожекторов слишком напоминал о крашенных прядях в волосах, а все исполнители, даже драг-квины с впечатляющего размера подкладками и тремя париками за раз, не впадали в пошлости. Это место предоставляло тебе за солидную плату концентрированную порцию красоты и веселья, но, если ты позволишь себе лишнего — будь уверен, тебе отгрызут лицо и выпнут не только из клуба, но и в сам квартал вход тебе уже был заказан.

Они с Барбарой уже какое-то время сидели за столиком и делано незаинтересованно наблюдали за толпой. Айви и Селина, опрокинув парочку шотов, убежали вглубь танцпола, между собой посмеиваясь, что сегодня они работают в две смены. Эд знал, о чем это. Для него не было секретом, что они не брезговали воровством у состоятельных пижонов, водившихся в клубе Пингвина, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он предлагал поднять им зарплату, если они прекратят это, но Айви с Селиной лишь отмахивались, ведь « _зачем Эду тратить лишние деньги, если они могут их вытащить из бездонных кошельков пьяных мажоров_ ». Барбара на это лишь пожимала плечами. Они были достаточно бесполезными родителями.

— Вот он! — воскликнула она на ухо Эду, пытаясь перекричать музыку, и указала в толпу.

— Блять, — выдохнул Нигма. Он редко сквернословил, но подобрать другое слово у него попросту не вышло. Освальд был еще более невероятен, чем в их последнюю встречу несколько дней назад. Он легко двигался среди толпы людей, которая быстро расступалась перед ним. Неоновый свет прожекторов делал тонкие черты его лица еще выразительней, а темные волосы, которые он в школе тщательно укладывал большим количеством геля в четкие пряди на лбу, сейчас были будто небрежно подняты вверх. Эд знал, что такими люди не встают с постели — все это было результатом кропотливой и талантливой работы. И денег, само собой. 

— Оззи! — проворковала Барбара и плавно подошла к Пингвину, волоча оторопевшего Эда за собой. — Так рада тебя видеть!

Освальд издал умиленное «ооо» и они с Барбарой поцеловали друг друга в щеки. Эд еще больше почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Этот Пингвин так сильно отличался от того сердитого, озлобленного подростка, с которым Нигма ходил в школу, что несоответствие этих образов вгоняло его в когнитивный диссонанс. А когда Освальд бросил на него быстрый, но пронзительный взгляд, Эд уже не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь прийти в себя.

— Это однозначно взаимно, моя дорогая! Когда пойдете за следующими коктейлями, скажите на баре, что вы за подарками от королевы вечеринок. Вам нальют все, что угодно, за счет заведения.

— Ты знаешь, как купить мою любовь, — улыбнулась она и повернулась к Нигме. — Это Эд, кстати. Эдвард Нигма, владелец популярного секс-шопа через дорогу. Но вы, кажется, уже знакомы.

Освальд перевел взгляд на Эда, и тот собрал все свое мужество, чтобы не ахнуть вслух. 

— Да, мы виделись, — сказал он, не сводя напряженного взгляда с Эдварда, и протянул ему руку для пожатия. Нигма принял ее, и Освальд немножко наклонился, чтобы сказать, понизив голос: — Спасибо за рекомендацию, мистер Нигма. Ванна действительно была замечательной.

Эд сглотнул комок в горле.

— Рад, что вам понравилось, мистер Кобблпот.

Освальд улыбнулся и наконец отпустил его руку.

— Так мило, что вы, коллеги, ходите вместе отдыхать. У меня куда большая дистанция с подчиненными.

— О, я бы не сказала, что мы с Эдом коллеги в прямом смысле этого слова. Мы скорее партнеры, — сказала Барбара. Это было правдой — она почти не занималась магазином, лишь следя за прибылью, а Эд контролировал все процессы.

— О, — выдохнул Освальд и как-то сразу погрустнел. Но почти сразу его будто бы осенило, и он выпалил: — Но ты же в свободных отношениях!

— Даа, — непонимающе протянула Барбара. Они с Эдом перекинулись взглядами. Это была странная смена темы разговора.

— И ты, Эд, тоже? — поинтересовался Освальд.

— Нет. Нет, не думаю, — ответил Нигма. — Мне ближе моногамия.Ну, то есть, самый максимум — моногамия со встречами на одну ночь, если это оговорено с партнером. 

— Понятно, — пробормотал Освальд, опять поникнув. — Занимательный случай.

На несколько мгновений повисло неловкое молчание. Расслабленная атмосфера между ними тремя испарилась, и Эд задавался вопросом, когда же он успел все испортить. Все же шло так хорошо! 

— О, кстати! Минутка занимательных фактов. Эдди менял фамилию, когда закончил школу. До этого он был «Нэштон», — весело сказала Барбара в попытке разрядить обстановку.

Освальд резко вскинул голову, переводя неверящий взгляд с Барбары на Эда. Его рот приоткрылся, и он выдавил:

— Эдвард Нэштон?

Глаза Эда загорелись надеждой. Неужели Освальд помнил его?

— Ага, — сказал он с мягкой улыбкой.

— Пацан-загадка? — выдохнул Освальд. Его кадык дернулся, когда он тяжело сглотнул.

— Ох, ну раз уж мы решили вспомнить школьные клички, Пингвин… — язвительно вырвалось у Эда, но он тут же осекся. Ему не стоило дерзить. Одно лишь слово Кобблпота, и их милый магазинчик не то что закроют, а сожгут со всем товаром и самим Эдом внутри. Слухов вокруг Освальда было много, но Нигма видел закономерности. Глупое, обидное школьное прозвище подняло в Эде волну раздражения, но ему нужно было держать себя в руках.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — искренне сказал Освальд. — Честно, я не хотел, я просто…

— Ладно, мальчики, болтайте, а мне еще нужно проконтролировать, чтобы дети выпили не слишком много текилы, — сказала Барбара, подхватила со стойки свой бокал и удалилась.

— Дети?— переспросил Освальд. 

— Наши консультантки, — объяснил Эдвард. Спустя мгновение он воскликнул: — О, нет, ты не подумай! Они совершеннолетние.

Освальд медленно кивнул и сделал большой глоток своего коктейля. Между ними опять повисла неловкая тишина, и было очевидно, что в голове у каждого роились слишком громкие мысли. Наконец Освальд сказал:

— Так ты, значит, теперь владелец секс-шопа? Гейского секс-шопа? И тестируешь всю свою продукцию? 

_О_ _божечки_. До этого Эд еще надеялся, что фраза про тестирование прошла мимо ушей Освальда в тот злополучный вечер, но, очевидно, совсем нет.

— Да, так и есть, — согласился он. — А ты — владелец самого дорогого гей-клуба города?

— Штата, — гордо улыбнулся Освальд. 

Уверенность Пингвина немного рассеяла неловкость Эда, и он ответил на улыбку.

— Как интересно повернулась жизнь, да?

Освальд засмеялся.

— Да, точно. 

Эд присоединился к его тихому смеху, и Пингвин поднял свой бокал.

— С переездом тебя. Добро пожаловать в Гейтэмскую семью.

Они чокнулись бокалами, и Эд спросил:

— Теперь ты не против нашей музыки на весь квартал?

Освальд покачал головой.

— Я с самого начала был не слишком против. У вас забавный плейлист.

Эд наигранно возмущенно ахнул и ухватился рукой за грудь.

— Забавный! Как ты смеешь! Он не забавный, он _легендарный_!

Освальд опять рассмеялся.

— Прошу меня простить.

Их смех плавно угасал, и Эд исподтишка бросал на Освальда быстрые взгляды. Как же он мечтал о подобных дружеских разговорах с ним, когда учился в школе! Может, если бы Нигма тогда не был таким неловким, дерганным, одержимым загадками выскочкой, они бы действительно могли подружиться. Они могли бы поддерживать друг друга в те тяжелые времена, подставлять плечо, возможно, даже давать отпор задирам. 

— Я удивлен, что ты помнишь меня. В школе мы разговаривали от силы два раза, — едва слышно сказал Эд.

Освальд удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Конечно, я тебя помню. Как я мог не… — он запнулся, прокашлялся и начал заново: — Я помню тебя, Эд.

Нигма кивнул и немного подался вперед. Его рука скользнула по барной стойке ближе к Освальду и застыла в паре сантиметров от его пальцев. Пингвин выдохнул, прикусил губу и отдернул свою руку так, будто бы к ней приблизились не пальцы Эда, а по меньшей мере зажженная свеча. 

— Босс, босс, босс, — к Освальду сзади подлетел лысый мужчина, одетый в черную кожу, и начал постукивать его по плечу. — Сашенька Велюр не сможет сегодня выступать, кого позвать на замену? Аляска уже отказалась, если что, но я могу попробовать надавить.

Освальд подпрыгнул от неожиданности, сжал челюсти, закатил глаза и почти прошипел:

— Я сам! Знаю я твои методы. Мы так вовсе без драг-королев останемся, — он повернулся к Эду и сказал, резко смягчившись: — Эд, мне нужно отлучиться, но ты можешь… Черт, — он поднял голову к потолку, глубоко вдохнул и продолжил: — Для тебя всегда бесплатный вход в это место. Можешь приходить хоть каждый день. 

Эд несколько раз моргнул, все еще отходя от перемены настроения Освальда, но вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Не думаю, что буду так паразитировать на твоей гостеприимности, но тоже буду рад тебя видеть в нашем магазине. Знаешь, у той смеси для желе много вариантов запаха.

— О, ты же тот пацан из секс-шопа! У вас оооотличнейший шмоточный отдел. Я уже отоварился, — вклинился лысый мужчина.

— Виктор, отдел БДСМ — это не шмоточный отдел! —вздохнул Освальд. 

— Не знаю, ассортимент — то, что надо, — подмигнул ему Виктор.

Пингвин сжал переносицу и устало сказал:

— Как тебя вообще занесло в секс-шоп? Ты же полнейший асексуал.

— Девочкам нужен был клей для глиттера, — пожал плечами Виктор.

— Девочки. Точно. Пойдем уже, — Освальд ухватился за плечо помощника и, напоследок кивнув Эду, скрылся в толпе.

Нигма сжал губы в тонкой улыбке. Все прошло неплохо. Ну, то есть, лучше, чем он ожидал, но хуже, чем надеялся глупый, сентиментальный шестнадцатилетний школьник, внезапно опять проснувшийся в нем. Но все же! Освальд помнил его! Эд невольно хохотнул. На месте Пингвина он бы точно себя не заметил и тем более не запомнил. А сейчас он даже не против общаться с ним! Жизнь подкинула ему подарок, на который он уже никогда не рассчитывал. 

Его подруг нигде не было видно, но он был слишком взбудоражен встречей, чтобы просто вернуться домой. В свою пустую, продуваемую сквозняками квартиру, больше напоминающую барахолку и склад секс-шопа. Если он останется еще на какое-то время, возможно, он еще раз увидит Освальда? Он очень на это надеялся.

Опций было мало, и он двинулся в толпу на танцполе. Последние месяцы, даже годы он редко бывал в подобных местах — их бизнес съедал все свободное и несвободное время. Он никогда не был фанатом мест с большим скоплением людей, но гей-клубы иногда казались ему даже уютными. 

Эд теряется во времени. Он не знает, как долго танцевал, но, когда натыкается на пронзительный взгляд Освальда, глядящего на него с балкона, понимает — сколько бы времени не прошло, все не зря. Он ярко улыбается Пингвину и мигающий свет клуба не дает точного ответа, померещилась ли ему ответная улыбка.

Он чувствует, как мягкая рука перехватывает его ладонь и отводит взгляд от балкона. Возле него молодой человек, до невозможности милый, красивый, и уж его-то улыбка — точно не игра света, и не ответить на нее невозможно. Он теснее вжимается в Эда и бросает несколько очаровательных, легких фраз, что растапливают сердце. Нигма опять переводит взгляд на Освальда, но тот уже выглядит таким холодным и равнодушным, что Эду хочется разочарованно застонать. Тонкие пальцы берут его за подбородок, и он опять невольно отводит взгляд от балкона. Глаза напротив — яркие, горящие, неравнодушные. _Черт бы его побрал_. Эд сам целует эти улыбающиеся губы и думает, что Барбара права, как и всегда. Если с Пингвином не сложится, это ничего не значит. 

Его руки инстинктивно обхватывают тонкую талию парня, и Эд не столько слышит, сколько ощущает ответный восхищенный стон. Затылок все еще проедает фантомный взгляд Пингвина, но Эдвард знает, что это лишь его разыгравшаяся фантазия.

Он упускает момент, когда они садятся в такси, чтобы отправиться к дому этого парня. Эд даже не запомнил его имя, но это и не важно — если все будет хорошо, он спросит наутро. 

Утро. Утром нужно будет наведаться на склад и проверить наличие товара. За неделю работы магазина они продали куда больше, чем рассчитывали, и пополнить запасы точно не мешало. Интересно, зайдет ли Освальд? Будет слишком отчаянно, если он попросит у девочек, чтобы они позвонили ему, если в магазин придет Пингвин?

Эд издал звук, подозрительно напоминающий скулеж. Боже, как же он смотрел на него с балкона! Если бы он так хоть раз посмотрел на Эда в школьные годы, Нигма бы не дожил бы до своих двадцати восьми — скончался бы на месте. 

— Остановите! — водитель и парень непонимающе посмотрели на него. — Остановите у обочины, я выйду, — он нашарил бумажник, сунул водителю деньги за всю поездку к дому его несостоявшегося любовника и грустно посмотрел на парня. — Прости, но, боюсь, сегодня неподходящий день, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, выскользнул из остановившейся машины. 

Он плотнее укутался в пальто. Ноябрьские ночи были холодными, но ему не мешало взбодриться. Они отъехали не так далеко — к дому ему оставалось идти минут десять. 

Эд приблизился к клубу и увидел большой черный автомобиль с тонированными стеклами. Что же, публика в клубе Освальда никогда не славилась бедностью. Он подошел ближе и увидел самого Пингвина, выходящего из здания.

— Освальд! — помахал рукой Эд. — Рабочий день окончен?

Пингвин удивленно моргнул и уставился на него.

— Я думал, ты ушел с тем парнем.

Эд сунул руки поглубже в карманы и пнул кончиком ботинка камушек, валяющийся на тротуаре.

— Передумал.

— Передумал, — эхом повторил Освальд и отчего-то улыбнулся. — Я действительно рад, что мне выпала возможность опять встретить тебя.

Эд бросил на него смущенный взгляд и пробормотал:

— Я живу и работаю на этой улице, конечно, мы не могли не пересечься…

— Нет, я о другом. 

Нигма поднял голову и наконец прямо взглянул в глаза Освальду. Он мягко улыбался и выглядел таким искренним, что Эд понял — не он один прокручивал в голове все упущенные в школе возможности. Он ответил на улыбку и едва слышно сказал:

— Я тоже рад, Освальд.


	3. Интерлюдия

Коротко подстриженный газон немного кололся в ладони, и Эд в очередной раз нервно сменил позу. Было восемь часов и пять минут. Торжественное вручение дипломов об окончании школы должно было начаться в восемь, но Эд хотел немного выждать, чтобы все опоздавшие успели зайти в здание школы. Все будут в актовом зале, и никто не будет следить за кабинетами. В том числе за кабинетом химии. Эд обнял согнутые колени руками и начал немного раскачиваться. День для воровства реагентов был вовсе не идеальным, он знал это. Но завтра начнутся летние каникулы, и всю химию спрячут! Он уже облажался так в прошлом году, и на все лето остался без химикатов, которые в другом месте было невозможно добыть шестнадцатилетнему пацану. _Десять минут_. Также он знал, что как только вручат дипломы, начнется выпускной, и вскоре пьяные уже-не-школьники разбредутся по всей территории, включая кабинеты. Риск быть обнаруженным был слишком высок. 

Он нервно проверил в кармане свой набор отмычек. Он не впервые вламывался в школьные кабинеты в неучебное время, но зачастую он просто выжидал в туалетной кабинке окончания рабочего дня, когда на территории оставался только пожилой охранник, и тайком пробирался к лаборатории. Делать это было можно не слишком часто, чтобы учитель не обнаружил пропажу, но по мере того, как усложнялись эксперименты Эда, ему было все сложнее сдерживать аппетиты. На сегодня у него был заготовлен целый список всего, что нужно было стащить. 

Восемь пятнадцать! Он быстро поднялся с газона и вышел из-за куста, за которым прятался. Немного пригнувшись, он быстрым шагом пошел к школе через парковку. 

В окнах актового зала ярко замигали вспышки фотокамер, и Эд удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Замечательно, все на месте. Его никто не заметит.

— Блять! — внезапно заорал кто-то. Отвлекшись на школу, Нэштон не заметил, как споткнулся о человека, замершего у машины, и повалился на землю. Брюки запачкались об асфальт, и он застонал от острой боли, пронзившей колени. — Ты совсем слепой?!

Эд нашарил рукой свалившееся очки, и, водрузив их на нос, пробормотал:

— Ну, уже нет, — он поднял глаза на парня, на которого так грубо налетел, и невольно раскрыл рот. Прислонившись спиной к машине, на асфальте сидел Освальд Кобблпот. На нем был старомодный смокинг (с фраком, господи боже), белоснежная рубашка с рюшами и фиолетовый галстук-бабочка. Волосы уложены в еще более дикую прическу, чем обычно, а на веках помимо привычного черного карандаша были аккуратно растушеванные фиолетовые тени. В тон бабочки, очевидно. Во внутренних уголках глаз был серебристый глиттер. Эд тяжело сглотнул. Боже, как он будет по этому скучать.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? У тебя ведь выпускной, — прошептал Эдвард, но тут же заметил топорно нарисованный баллончиком член на машине, к которой прислонялся Пингвин. 

Проследив за взглядом Эда, Освальд опасно сузил глаза и прошипел:

— Расскажешь кому-то, что это сделал я, и я сожгу твой дом! Понял, ботан?

Эд быстро закивал и примирительно поднял руки.

— Это ведь машина Буллока, верно?

Освальд медленно кивнул.

— Тогда я даже помог бы, если честно. Он меня тоже… раздражает, — Эд едва не сказал «задирает», но вовремя решил, что Пингвин не особо обрадуется очередному напоминанию о том, что его гнобят в школе. Ну, гнобили, то есть. Сегодня был его последний день в этом месте.

Освальд был старше Эда на два года, и они никогда не пересекались на уроках. Но Кобблпот всегда был яркой личностью, и Эдвард заметил его еще в первый день, когда перешел в среднюю школу. Болезненно худощавый, с подведенными глазами, укладкой, над которой явно перестарались, с фиолетовыми прядями в волосах. Он, казалось, отрицал само существование любых джинсов, кроме скинни, обожал черный цвет, цепи и свою маму, и совершенно не выносил людей. Конечно, его гнобили. Футбольная команда будто приходила в школу исключительно для трех целей: потренироваться перед очередным матчем, позажимать в коридорах девочек и превратить жизнь Освальда в ад. Они называли его «Пингвином» за длинный, птичий нос и низкорослость, и «пидором» — за выбор одежды и манеру общения. Но не было и дня, когда Освальд пытался одеваться или вести себя по-другому. Эд был от него в восторге.

Нэштона тоже не любили — он был неловким, слишком долговязым всезнайкой, всегда не к месту вставлявшим загадки. Над ним издевались, обзывали «Пацаном-загадкой», но часто ему удавалось откупиться от задир выполненным за них домашним заданием. Он боялся боли и стыдился того, что не вписывается. Освальд ничего не стыдился. Он сам лез в драку, когда задиры в очередной раз называли его матушку шлюхой, поджигал содержимое их шкафчиков, подкидывал шпаргалки и стучал учителям. Его ненавидели. Иногда их вражда разгоралась настолько сильно, что футболисты забывали об Эде, и несколько недель его почти не трогали. Как ни странно, спокойней Эдварду тогда не спалось. 

На Освальда хотелось равняться. В нем было столько всего, чему Эд завидовал! Ему хотелось больше походить на него, но еще больше хотелось быть рядом с ним. У Эда совершенно не было друзей, но он видел, он чувствовал — у них было так много общего. Они бы сошлись. Но Освальд будто бы весь состоял из шипов, и если Эд смотрел на это на расстоянии и любовался этой чистой яростью, то быть в ее эпицентре, или, еще хуже, объектом, было страшно.

Однажды он все же предпринял попытку заговорить с Освальдом. Он подсел к нему в школьной столовой, попытался заинтересовать занимательным фактом о пингвинах, но Кобблпот лишь сердито посмотрел на него и спросил, какого черта ему надо. Эд растерялся — Пингвин еще никогда не был так близко, никогда не смотрел на него в упор. Это больше было похоже на один из странных снов, преследовавших под утро. Даже под дулом пистолета Эд бы никому не рассказал, чем эти сны зачастую заканчивались. И он выдал то, что, как ему казалось, он умел лучше всего — задал Освальду загадку. Это была плохая идея. Кобблпот яростно зашипел, что, если бы ему не вынесли на этой неделе предупреждение, он бы вонзил Эду в руку вилку, но не станет, потому что его матушка не выдержит, если Освальда опять отстранят. Но если в случае чего он еще может успокоить свою маму, то Нэштону с поврежденными сухожилиями будет очень неудобно писать экзамены. Эд лишь пораженно раскрыл рот, молча взял поднос со своим обедом и ушел, куда глаза глядят. Он запомнил каждое слово, каждое маленькое движение Освальда, и коснулся тыльной стороны ладони правой руки, в которую так и не вонзили вилку. 

После того случая прошел год, и Эд так и не смог решиться попробовать заговорить с ним опять. Ему было стыдно от этого, но эмоции с прошлого раза были еще слишком яркими. Но уже было поздно — Освальд выпускался, и если Эд еще мог в самых смелых мечтах представить их школьными друзьями, то друзьями вне школы — точно нет. Шансов совершенно не было.

Он не удержался и сделал Освальду подарок в честь окончания школы, о котором тот никогда не узнает. Он неделю писал для каждого члена футбольной команды сопроводительные письма в университеты и обмен на обещание, что те не станут бить Освальда. Эд сам это им предложил, и они еще долго насмехались над ним, называя педиком, влюбленным в чучело, но согласились. Конечно, они продолжали оскорблять Освальда, но последние недели их учебы не трогали его. Это был сентиментальный жест, за который он никогда бы не получил благодарности, но ему хотелось сделать последние дни Освальда в школе хоть немного счастливее. Он надеялся увидеть, как выглядит его улыбка.

Эд прокашлялся и выдавил:

— Но ты зря это делаешь.

Освальд тут же вспыхнул, злобно нахмурил брови и уже собрался было высказать Эду все, что думает о критике со стороны задрота, но тот его опередил.

— Тебя нет на выпускном, а затем на машинах твоих врагов появляются граффити. Ты же не думал останавливаться только на машине Буллока, верно?

Пингвин кивнул, напряженно хмурясь.

— Предложения? — спросил он.

Эд замер и медленно, глубоко вдохнул. О, наконец-то он его слушал. Это была его минута славы, и теперь нужно было очень постараться все не запороть.

— Я собирался сгонять сейчас в кабинет химии и сво… позаимствовать несколько реагентов, — Освальд удивленно распахнул глаза и немного вытянул шею. — Можем сходить вместе и взять креозот. Если в нем вымочить кусочки губки и позапихивать под обивку сидений в машинах, нести будет так, что ни одна чистка не поможет. Они не смогут ни ездить на своих машинах, ни продать их.

Освальд раскрыл рот и уставился на него. Он так долго и странно смотрел на Эда, что Нэштону стало до невозможности неловко и он едва слышно сказал:

— Но и твой план был неплох, эти рисунки, они…

— Эд, верно? — наконец переспросил Освальд. Эд кивнул. — Ты — гений. Пошли в кабинет химии.

Нэштон опять кивнул, быстро поднялся на ноги и протянул Освальду руку. Тот с кривой улыбкой ухватился за нее, и они уже вместе понеслись к школе.

Оказавшись у кабинета, они оба вытащили из карманов отмычки и, переглянувшись, неловко тихо рассмеялись. Освальд жестом указал Эду, что право вскрыть кабинет — его, и Нэштон почти растаял. Он опустился перед дверьми на колени и с огромными усилиями заставил руки не дрожать от нахлынувших чувств. Движения были привычными, и он быстро расправился с замком. Он открыл дверь и галантно пропустил Освальда вперед. 

Они не стали включать свет. Комнату покрывали блики света от выпускного в соседнем крыле, и, чуть помедлив, Эд все же включил фонарик. Кто бы мог подумать, что в последний день Освальда в школе они мало того, что поговорят, а станут _заговорщиками_. Это было на грани фантастики, и Эд внутренне заскулил. Все только началось, а он уже мог назвать этот вечер лучшим в своей жизни. 

Но нужно было спешить. Если они задержаться, то не успеют повскрывать машины и оставить в них тайное оружие до того момента, когда выпускники начнут расползаться по территории школы. Эд попытался взять себя в руки и пошел в лаборантскую. Освальд последовал за ним. Эдвард раскрыл рюкзак и, придерживая фонарик в зубах, начал искать среди стеллажей нужные химикаты. Освальд устало на него посмотрел, вздохнул и вытащил фонарик из его рта.

— Эд, не будь идиотом, — сказал он, и Эдварду захотелось взвизгнуть от того, как замечательно его имя звучало, так буднично сказанное Освальдом. — Что тебе там нужно? Я могу помочь поискать.

Эд завороженно перевел на него взгляд, надеясь, что в скудном свете будет незаметно, насколько он наслаждается ситуацией. Он начал надиктовывать Освальду, какие химикаты ему нужно достать и указывал, что их можно найти. Пингвин кивал и сосредоточенно искал, что нужно. Фиолетовые пряди ярко вспыхивали, когда на них случайно попадал свет, и Эду до одури захотелось их коснуться. Интересно, а если смыть весь этот гель, будут ли его волосы мягкими? Он перепугано дернул головой. Это были опасные мысли. Эдвард и так был… странным. Фриком, если верить словам всех его одноклассников. Выродком, если слушать отца. И чувства, которые в нем вызывал Освальд, были слишком неоднозначными. Только этого ему не хватало. Над ним и так смеялись за недостаточную мужественность и жесткость, а если еще и это всплывет… Если отец не убьет его, то жизни в школе ему все равно не будет. Эд вздохнул и опять тоскливо взглянул на Пингвина. Освальда, казалось, подобные издевки вовсе не задевали. Каким же смелым и великолепным он был!

— Это все? — спросил Пингвин, ставя в рюкзак Эда последнюю баночку вместе с наспех разрезанной губкой. 

— Да, мы можем идти, — чуть севшим голосом сказал Нэштон. Освальд выключил фонарик, и они пошли к выходу из кабинета.

Эд приоткрыл дверь и осторожно выглянул наружу. Казалось, никого рядом нет, и он подал знак Освальду, что можно выходить. Они тихонько сделали несколько шагов, и тут в конце коридора замерцал свет фонаря. Эд схватил Освальда за руку потянул обратно в кабинет. 

Не задумываясь, он утащил его обратно в лаборантскую и спрятался вместе с ним за столом. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, а пульс отдавал в ушах. По мере того, как его тяжелое, загнанное дыхание затихало, он успокаивался и наконец увидел, что все еще судорожно сжимал руку Освальда в своей. Он испуганно отдернул ее и отвел взгляд.

— Нам лучше выждать минут десять, пока он не закончит обход в этом крыле, — выдавил Эд.

Освальд кивнул и откинул голову на край стола.

— И часто ты воруешь школьное имущество? — немного погодя спросил он, насмешливо, но как-то тепло глядя на Эда.

— Только химикаты. И не часто! — начал оправдываться он. 

— Не ожидал от тебя такого, если честно. Ты выглядишь, как хороший мальчик, — поддразнил Освальд.

— О божечки, — выдохнул Эд. Тон, которым Пингвин сказал эту невинную фразу, будоражил в Эдварде мысли, которым было вовсе не место в голове _хорошего мальчика_. Он очень захотел свести разговор к чему-либо, что не будет касаться его лично, и ухватился взглядом за наряд Освальда. — Красивый костюм, — на пробу сказал он.

Пингвин вскинулся, взгляд его тут же похолодел.

— Не спрашивал твоего мнения, модник, — фыркнул он.

Эд потух и опустил глаза на свои грязные колени.

— Но я правда имел это в виду, — тихо сказал он. — Он в твоем стиле. Никому больше такое не идет, а на тебе выглядит так, будто как для тебя и делали.

Освальд быстро заморгал и приоткрыл рот.

— Ты серьезно так думаешь? — так же тихо переспросил он.

Эд поднял на него взгляд и кивнул, нервно улыбаясь уголками рта.

— Спасибо, — смущенно сказал Освальд. — Его правда для меня делали. Мама сшила.

— О, правда? — воодушевился Эд и повернулся к Пингвину всем корпусом. — Выглядит действительно замечательно! Очень профессионально, столько деталей… Она очень постаралась, и вышло просто идеально.

Казалось, Освальд даже покраснел от такого напора.

— Она действительно очень талантливая и умеет делать всякое, — пробормотал он.

Улыбка Эда стала чуть шире.

— Это восхитительно, — в голове зашевелилась мысль, и он сразу же погрустнел. — Я завидую тебе, если честно. Моя мать никогда бы не стала тратить на меня столько времени, и уж тем более — так заморачиваться.

— О, — сочувствующе сказал Освальд и положил руку Эду на плечо. — Но у тебя вроде есть отец. Своего я никогда не знал.

Эд фыркнул.

— Часто мне кажется, что лучше бы и я своего не знал. Он не очень хороший человек. 

Между ними повисла тишина, и спустя несколько мгновений Эд резко поднялся на ноги. 

— Думаю, нам пора. Еще столько впереди! — сказал он с деланным азартом. 

Освальд улыбнулся ему уголком рта и пошел за ним следом.

• • •

Тяжело дыша и посмеиваясь, они стояли, прислонившись к стене у спортивной площадки. Все прошло на удивление гладко — креозот был до одури вонючим и точно подпортит жизнь козлам из футбольной команды, а их с Освальдом совместная работа была поразительно слаженной. Эд со светлой грустью подумал, что будь у него такой партнер для школьных проектов, жизнь стала бы на удивление проще.

Освальд вытащил из кармана сигарету с зажигалкой и подкурил, глубоко затягиваясь.

— Будешь?

Эд посмотрел на предложенную сигарету и, недолго думая, неловко взял ее в пальцы. Конечно, он никогда не курил до этого момента, но разделить это с Освальдом… Это странное чувство общности и интимности кружило голову.

Он взял сигарету в зубы, и Освальд поднес к ней зажигалку, прикрывая огонь от ветра ладонью. Эд попробовал втянуть горький дым в легкие и тут же закашлялся.

— Ох, малыш, не стоило так стараться, — нежно сказал Освальд. 

На глаза навернулись слезы, и он начал быстро моргать, чтобы очистить зрение. Ему нужно было впитать каждый взгляд, каждое движение Пингвина, запомнить его вид. Возможно, это последние их минуты вместе. Скорее всего, он никогда больше его не увидит. 

Эти мысли вызвали в нем такую волну отчаяния, что он, не особо отдавая себе отчет, немного подался вперед и ткнулся кончиком пальца между пальцев Освальда. Пингвин удивленно распахнул рот и уставился на него, но не отстранился. 

— Эд… — сказал Освальд, всматриваясь в лицо Нэштона. Эд сглотнул, совершенно не понимая, что делать в этой странной атмосфере, внезапно окутавшей их. Ему хотелось так много, но он не мог вычленить из своего внутреннего вопля ничего конкретного.

— Ай! — вскрикнул он, когда почувствовал, как оставленная без внимания сигарета догорела до того места, где он вцепился в нее. Он потряс рукой, пытаясь остудить обожженные пальцы, и услышал рядом мягкий смех Освальда. Эд обиженно посмотрел на него, нахмурив лоб, и сунул пострадавшие костяшки в рот. Освальд с улыбкой разглядывал его.

— Спасибо, что помог сегодня, — искренне сказал он. — Нет, правда. Твоя идея оказалась куда лучше моей. Мне еще никто никогда так не помогал, — уже тише добавил он.

— Это было честью, — вырвалось у Эда. — То есть, я был рад. Было весело. 

— Да, весело, — кивнул Освальд. Он огляделся по сторонам и со вздохом сказал: — Боюсь, мне все же придется сгонять на этот тупой выпускной. Мама осталась там совсем одна. Я сказал ей, что мне нужно выйти подышать.

Улыбка Эда угасла, и он опустил голову, кивая.

— Да, это может показаться подозрительным. 

Освальд потушил сигарету, и так дотлевшую до фильтра, о стену и щелчком отбросил окурок в сторону. Эд сдержал жалкий порыв перехватить его, чтобы оставить себе на память. 

— А можно мне еще одну? — выпалил он.

Пингвин удивленно обернулся на него, но, не сказав ни слова, вручил сигарету. Эд осторожно принял подарок и уложил в нагрудный карман. Он никогда не собирался ее курить.

Освальд оторвался от стены, расправил плечи и протянул Эду руку для пожатия. Нигма печально улыбнулся и принял его ладонь, задержав в своей немного дольше нужного. Освальд его не торопил.

— Спасибо, Эд, — опять сказал он. — Еще увидимся.

— Увидимся, — повторил Эд, стараясь не дать надежде заставить его поверить в эту банальную вежливость.

• • •

На удивление, после выпуска Пингвина социальная жизнь Эда стала проще. Большинство хулиганов учились в одном классе с Освальдом и выпустились вместе с ним, но Нэштон понимал, что их место могут занять другие. Так и случилось, но они почему-то не трогали Эда. С каждой новой неделей он все больше привыкал к отсутствию постоянного страха в школе, оставив его только для дома. Но если бы ему дали выбор, он бы вернул все как было, если бы это значило, что фиолетовый гребень Освальда будет маячить где-то рядом в школьных коридорах. 


	4. Chapter 4

Работа не шла. Освальд сидел за своим рабочим столом, положив подбородок на ладонь, и не глядя загибал страницы документов. Из окна его кабинета в «Айсберге» открывался неплохой вид на всю их пеструю улицу, но внимание Пингвина сейчас привлекал лишь секс-шоп на первом этаже в доме напротив. Это помещение часто меняло владельцев. Только на Освальдовой памяти там сменилось шесть кафе, три магазина марихуаны, два сувенирных, четыре книжных и пять салонов красоты. Никто надолго не задерживался. К закрытию некоторых из них Освальд сам приложил руку, но не для того он все эти годы тщательно приводил в порядок их квартал, чтобы терпеть прямо напротив своего клуба всякую безвкусицу. Сейчас же на первом этаже зеленым неоном светился закрученный знак вопроса. Освальд невольно улыбнулся. В школьные времена если бы ему кто сказал, что Эдди Нэштон откроет свой секс-шоп, он бы посоветовал этому человеку сходить к психиатру и провериться. Но сейчас все казалось донельзя органичным и таким… Эдовым. 

Нигма приходил к нему в гости три дня назад. Ну, то есть, не к нему _домой_ , в особняк, а в клуб. Но Освальд проводил столько времени на работе, что нередко оставался ночевать прямо в клубе. Благо, приватными комнатами «Айсберг» был не обделен. Он может прийти сегодня к Эду? Он сам его звал, да, но не будет ли это выглядеть отчаянно? Если бы Освальд не заботился о том, какое впечатление произведет, ломанулся бы в «Фабрику загадок» на следующее же утро после их встречи в клубе. _Эдди_ _Нэштон_ , боже! Освальд издал короткий смешок и потер лицо руками. Кто бы мог подумать, что два главных школьных неудачника после стольких лет пересекутся именно в гей-квартале. 

Освальд опять опустил взгляд на документы, которые должен был рассмотреть, и понял, что все это время рисовал на них знаки вопросов. Ох, нужно было что-то с этим делать. 

Какое же глупое объяснение названия магазина он выдал Освальду, когда тот пришел к нему! Теперь Пингвин понимал, откуда действительно росли ноги. Эд был все тем же долговязым ботаном в огромных очках, сыплющим загадки к месту и нет. С этими своими длинными, поразительно прямыми ногами и большими оленьими глазами, с округлой задницей и самыми гейскими запястьями, которые Освальду только доводилось видеть. А он видел много гейских запястий — специфика работы. Скольких же спокойных ночей они лишили Освальда в его восемнадцать!

Он в который раз за последнюю неделю вытянул из ежедневника визитку Эдварда и провел пальцем по объемному тиснению его номера телефона. Нет, выносить это дальше было совершенно невозможно. Он стремительно поднялся с кресла и надел пальто. Три дня — достаточный срок, чтобы выдержать условную дистанцию и не сойти за влюбленного школьника. 

Он старался сдерживаться и не лететь со всех ног, ему было отлично известно, как нелепо выглядела бы его хромая походка. Но судя по тому, каким удивленным взглядом провел его Зсасз, ему это не сильно удалось.

— Вызвать машину, босс? Вы будто торопитесь, — донеслось Освальду в спину. Он поморщился и бросил, не оборачиваясь:

— Не нужно, Виктор, спасибо. Я недалеко.

— Ох, ну конечно, — даже не видя лица Зсасза Освальд отчетливо слышал самодовольную улыбку в его голосе. Уже дойдя до выхода из клуба он услышал радостный крик: — Загадочнику привет! И выбейте мне скидочную карту,пожалуйста.

Освальд простонал и громко хлопнул дверью.

• • •

Айви неспешно листала на рабочем компьютере даркнетовский сайт с химикатами. Несмотря на то, что она уже больше года работала в этом секс-шопе, игрушки ее мало интересовали. Другое дело — афродизиаки и феромоны. Хотя босс и не разрешил продавать ее личные разработки в своем магазине, он всегда поощрял ее эксперименты. Их давно сроднила не только любовь ко всему зеленому, но и тяга к химии. Нередко их корпоративы перетекали в совместную разработку новой смеси в домашней лаборатории Эда, а эксперименты — в корпоративы. 

Послышался звон колокольчика над входной дверью, и Айви удивленно подняла голову. Шел дождь, и зачастую для их магазина это значило, что клиентов особо не предвидится. Но посетитель опустил длинный черный зонт-трость, и Айви наконец смогла его разглядеть. Рука тут же дернулась к смартфону.

— Добрый вечер, — как-то растерянно поздоровался Пингвин. Он огляделся по сторонам и подошел ближе к стойке. — А мистера Нигмы сегодня нет на месте?

Губы Айви растянулись в довольной улыбке, но она тут же прикусила ее, чтобы та не стала неприлично широкой. Босс уже три дня не находил себе места и метался между магазином и своей квартирой на верхнем этаже, чтобы не пропустить одного конкретного клиента. Бедолага был настолько взволнован и перевозбужден, что Айви с Селиной практически запретили ему подходить к посетителям, потому что от нервов у него слишком развязывался язык. Они поклялись, что если Пингвин наведается в магазин, а Эда не будет на месте, они обязательно ему сообщат в ту же секунду.

— Приветик, — сказала Айви, не глядя на Кобблпота и уже набирая сообщение Эду. — Босс отлучился на какое-то время, — она услышала разочарованный вздох и добавила с ехидной улыбкой. — Но намекнул, что скоро вернется.

« _Угадай, кто нагрянул :33333_ », — отправила она Эду.

« _О БОЕЖ_ », — пришло в ответ.

Пингвин нервно пробежался кончиками пальцев по стойке.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Наверное, мне стоит зайти в другое время…

— Стой! — закричала Айви и предупредительно подняла руку, все так же уставившись в телефон. Кобблпот замер.

« _Когда ты будешь?? Он уже сваливать собрался_ », — отправила она, и, чуть подумав, добавила следом: « _Даже не посмотрел на товар точно говорю он пришел опять поглазеть на твою задницу_ ».

« _ЗАДЕРЖИ ЕГО_ »   
« _Я кексы пеку! Не могу отойти от этой проклятой духовки она все сожжет если я уйду_ »  
« _Я буду через 20 минут ЗАДЕРЖИ ЕГО ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!!!_ »

Айви сжала губы в тонкую линию. Что же, ради личной жизни начальника иногда нужно идти на крайние меры. Она посмотрела на часы и добавила в уме двадцать минут сверху.

— На самом деле, Эд сказал, что будет в 19:27.

Пингвин недоуменно уставился на нее.

— Прямо так и сказал? Именно в двадцать семь минут?

Черт. Стоило округлить.

— Да, — с улыбкой пожала плечами Айви. — Ну, вы же знаете Эдди. Он такой точный.

Пингвин страшно округлил глаза, но все же молча кивнул несколько раз.

— Не желаете чаю? На улице дождь, вы наверняка замерзли, — участливо сказала Айви, выходя из-за стойки.

— Я не уверен, что…

— Эд его сам выбирал, — решила разыграть главную карту Айви. Хотя это было ложью — чаем занималась она, а Эд выбирал кофе. 

Освальд тут же поменялся в лице и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Не откажусь. Спасибо.

Господи, что за катастрофа. Эти двое были слишком очевидными.

Айви направилась в кабинет, где у них была импровизированная кухня, и на ходу пролистала десяток сообщений Эда, в основном состоящих из шокированных эмодзи и вопросов, смогла ли она задержать Пингвина.

« _Мою задницу??_ », — вычленила она из его воплей.

« _Эд, я была в тот вечер с вами в клубе. Он так смотрел на твою жопу, что мы поспорили с Селиной на десять баксов, что на следующий день ты будешь хромать. Ты, кстати, должен мне десятку_ _:((_ _(_ »

« _D_ _:_ », — все, что ответил Эд, и замолчал на следующие двадцать минут.

• • •

— Освальд!

Чашка в руках Пингвина дрогнула, и он перевел взгляд на дверной проем, в котором стоял Эд с противнем, полностью покрытым кексами. Освальд тяжело сглотнул.

— Привет, Эд.

— Так рад, что ты заглянул! Извини, что тебе пришлось ждать. Я решил немного отвлечься от… работы, — сказал Эд и опустил противень на кофейный столик, возле которого на диване сидели Айви и Освальд. — Угощайся, —Нигма очаровательно улыбнулся и выжидающе сложил руки. Освальд всегда думал, что умрет не своей смертью, но ему казалось, что его убьет либо мафия, либо гомофобы, но никак не улыбка его школьной влюбленности. 

Он медленно взял в руку один кекс и немного откусил. 

— Боже, Эд, — простонал он. — Что ты в них подсыпаешь? Это одна из ваших с Айви разработок?

Эд резко поменялся в лице и стал испуганно переводить взгляд с Освальда на Айви.

— _Возможно_ я рассказала ему немного о наших феромонах, — протянула она. Эд нахмурил брови и поднял палец вверх, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но Айви продолжила: — Эдди, это же всем на пользу! Он будет первым крупным клиентом! И не станет использовать нашу смесь для дурных целей, тебе не о чем переживать.

Освальд самодовольно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Конечно. Можете не сомневаться.

Напряженные плечи Эда немного опали, но выражение лица не слишком смягчилось.

— Айви, я не думаю…

— Ох, мне срочно нужно провести инвентаризацию склада. Я запрусь в подвале на часа два и не буду ничего слышать! — выкрикнула она, схватила кекс и убежала. Освальд проводил ее взглядом, а когда повернулся к Эду, тот уже занял место Айви на диване возле Пингвина. 

— Привет, — сказал Нигма резко подобревшим голосом и улыбнулся еще очаровательней. Освальд подумал, что сегодняшняя дата — одиннадцатое ноября — будет достаточно неплохо выглядеть на его надгробной плите. — Я рад, что ты заглянул даже несмотря на дождь.

Освальд не сдержал ответной улыбки.

— Как я мог не зайти, если меня пригласил владелец. 

Они смотрели друг на друга, и в воздухе повисла странная атмосфера. За окном шел ливень, Айви сбежала на склад, а в руке Освальда по-прежнему был надкушенный кекс, который ему невозможно хотелось доесть, но, боже, Эд. Он так смотрел на него, что самым естественным сейчас казалось чуть-чуть потянуться, взять его за руку и поцеловать. Освальд приступил к исполнению первой части этого плана, но тут в его голову ударило осознание, и он резко скользнул по дивану подальше от Эда. Черт, Барбара. Эд же встречался с Барбарой. Черт!

Нигма непонимающе заморгал, его брови поползли вверх. Освальд отвел взгляд и быстро доел кекс.

— Действительно очень вкусно, Эд! Не знал, что ты готовишь.

Эдвард еще несколько секунд был будто бы в ступоре, а затем неловко сказал:

— Я хорошо готовлю, но для себя одного как-то не хочется. Иногда пеку что-то для девочек.

Освальд поджал губы и кивнул.

— Балуешь их. Им так с тобой повезло.

Эд наконец расслабился, его глаза загорелись.

— Нет, это мне с ними повезло! Они замечательные. 

— Вы прямо как семья, — улыбнулся Освальд. — Айви очень тепло о тебе отзывалась.

Нигма немного покраснел.

— Она очень хорошая, умная и талантливая девочка, — сказал он. Затем его лицо стало строже, и он добавил: — Но иногда слишком много болтает.

— Если ты об афродизиаках, то я первый затронул эту тему. Она просто подхватила и все как-то… В одну минуту мы обсуждали китайские травы, а во вторую я уже высылаю договор о поставках своему юристу. У девочки талант к продажам. 

Эд не выглядел особенно убежденным, и Освальд решил немного сменить тему.

— Думаю, не у нее одной здесь есть этот талант. Твоя прошлая рекомендация была очень удачной, так что, может быть… Ты еще мне что-то посоветуешь?

Эд резко повернул голову в его сторону. Глаза широко распахнулись, а лицо залил густой румянец. Как он работал в этой сфере, если так реагировал на запрос о консультации?

— Конечно! Боже, с чего бы начать… — пробормотал он.

Освальд напряженно замер, ожидая его вердикта. Он никогда особенно не увлекался секс-девайсами. Это было достаточно далеко от его сферы интересов. Он и сексом-то не особо часто занимался, несмотря на атмосферу и слухи, окутывающие его клуб. Со всем этим было слишком много заморочек, и зачастую для Освальда игра не стоила свеч. Но даже если игрушка, или что там мог ему предложить Эд, была ему не особенно нужна, он хотел вывести тему разговора на привычную для Нигмы территорию. Освальд почти физически нуждался опять увидеть тот огонь в его глазах, с которым он в прошлый раз рассказывал ему о своих товарах.

Эд прочистил горло и начал деловитым тоном, явно подбирая каждое слово:

— Чтобы понять, что тебя может действительно заинтересовать, думаю, мне нужно больше узнать о том, что тебе нравится.

Освальд нахмурился.

— Честно говоря, Эд, моя коллекция секс-игрушек началась и закончилась на анальной пробке в форме гранаты, которую Зсасз мне подарил на Новый год. Так что, боюсь, я не особенно в курсе, какие игрушки мне нравятся.

Казалось, Эд еще больше покраснел.

— Я имел в виду… — сказал он сиплым голосом и опять прокашлялся. — Я имею в виду, что тебе нравится в сексе? Какие точки нравится стимулировать, какую роль ты обыкновенно занимаешь, насколько… интенсивное воздействие тебе нужно, чтобы максимально быстро и ярко достигнуть кульминации.

О. Вау. Хорошо. Знал бы восемнадцатилетний Освальд, что через двенадцать лет будет рассказывать Эдди Нэштону, как именно ему нравиться трахаться, а тот будет с профессиональным интересом слушать, кончил бы в штаны без любых игрушек.

— Интенсивное, — коротко ответил Освальд, разглядывая стеллажи.

— Хорошо, — почти прошептал Эд. — Что насчет позиции?

— Под настроение, — пожал плечами Освальд. — Зависит от партнера, ситуации и моих желаний в конкретный момент.

Пингвин перевел взгляд на Эда. Казалось, еще немного, и того хватит удар.

— Универсал, хорошо, — сказал он неожиданно низким голосом. — Специфические фетиши?

— Прошу прощения?

— Ну… — протянул Эд. — БДСМ? Анималистика? Сайз-кинк? Стразы? Реалистичные или футуристические? Со встроенн…

— Эд, хорошо, я понял, — Освальд поднял руку, умоляя его остановиться. — Что-то наиболее нейтральное подойдет. Но лучше без реализма, пожалуйста. 

Эд громко хлопнул руками по коленям и поднялся на ноги.

— Окей, думаю, я знаю, что может подойти. 

Он махнул Освальду следовать за ним и подошел к стеллажу с устройствами, напоминающими не то чайники без ручек, не то колонки. 

— Вот этот парниша, — нежно улыбнулся Эд и взял одно из устройств в руку. — Мастурбатор с подогревом и одиннадцатью режимами вибрации. Очень интересный внутренний рельеф. Ощущения, как от минета, но он еще и вибрирует, вау! Просто засовываешь внутрь со смазкой на водной основе все, что нужно отмастубировать, играешься с интенсивностью и все! А, ну и да, после использования нужно извлечь рукав и промыть, — Эд с гордой улыбкой вручил Освальду игрушку и выжидающе положил руки на бедра. Пингвин внутренне выдохнул. Он не знал, что ему предложит Эд, но это было и не важно — он купил бы что угодно. Но эта штука выглядела неплохо. Полностью черная, с глянцевыми и матовыми деталями, она приятно лежала в руке и не вызывала отвращения. Возможно, он действительно ею воспользуется. — Что думаешь? — спросил Эд, воодушевленно переплетая пальцы и прижимая их к подбородку.

— Думаю, с этим можно работать, — Освальд улыбнулся уголком губ и вернул игрушку Эду. — Пробьешь?

— Осторожнее, мистер Кобблпот, вы можете стать мои любимым клиентом, — проворковал Нигма, прищурив глаза. — Пойдем, докину тебе еще спрей для чистки и смазку. 

Он едва не вприпрыжку подлетел к кассе и, что-то напевая, стал сканировать покупки.

Освальд следил за ним взглядом и наслаждался каждым маленьким моментом. Честно, если бы Эд торговал женским бельем, Пингвин и его бы купил, если это принесло Нигме столько радости и воодушевления.

— Шестьдесят долларов, — провозгласил Эд, передавая Освальду заботливо упакованный пакет. 

— Шестьдесят? Вроде на ценнике было куда больше, нет?

— О, я пробил по закупочной цене, — отмахнулся Эд. — Скидка для друзей.

Освальд невольно улыбнулся. Эд считал его другом? Если верить его подсчетам, сейчас был их пятый полноценный разговор за все время их знакомства. Черт, это было самое короткое и самое долгое установление дружбы за жизнь Освальда. 

— Я вовсе не хочу лишать тебя прибыли, это бизнес, и…

— О, замолчи, — простонал Эд. — Будем считать это бартером — ты мне бесплатный вход в «Айсберг» и коктейли, я тебе — игрушки по сумасшедшей скидке, — подмигнул он.

Пришла очередь Освальда краснеть.

— Звучит как отличная сделка. 

— Только учти, что в твой клуб я собираюсь приходить не реже раза в неделю и пить буду, пока не уведут, поэтому тебе нужно будет солидно отовариться здесь, чтобы отбить потраченные на меня деньги, — хитро улыбнулся Эд.

— Это можно устроить, — усмехнулся Освальд.


	5. Chapter 5

— Тестирование массажера простаты Nexus Revo Intense от Эдварда Нигмы. Двадцать сорок два, квартира Эдварда Нигмы, постель. В помещении приблизительно двадцать восемь градусов. Я съел половину брусничного кекса, остальное доем позже. 

Эд поудобней устроился в кровати и привычно подключил к телефону гарнитуру, чтобы не держать его у рта, пока наговаривал отчет на диктофон. Он пробежался взглядом по постели, мысленно ставя галочки: смазка — есть, салфетки — есть, бутылка воды (просто на всякий случай) — есть. Он кивнул и вернулся к отчету.

— Девайс сделан из черного силикона, приятный на ощупь. Выглядит… солидно. Ни одна хрупкая маскулинность не уязвится. На основании маленькие мягкие шипы, которые должны приходить в движение от вибрации отростка, и стимулировать промежность. Занятно. Диаметр отростка… — он задумчиво приложил металлическую линейку, — три сантиметра и два миллиметра. Длина — четырнадцать сантиметров. Длина части для пенетрации и размер головки должен быть достаточен, чтобы стимулировать простату более-менее любого мужчины… или персоны, имеющей простату. Производитель пишет, что у массажера шесть программ вибрации и два режима вращения головки. Предварительно я уже зарядил его через USB, так что проверим, — Эд стал нажимать на кнопки на основании игрушки и одобрительно хмыкнул. — Да, все так и есть. Кстати, кнопки достаточно удобно расположены. Не нужно будет ломать руку, чтобы достать до них, если самостоятельно занимаешься массажем. Приступим.

Он спустил боксеры, аккуратно сложил их и спрятал под подушку. Эд выдавил небольшое количество смазки на ладонь и покрыл ей игрушку.

— Я уже предварительно растянулся, и, к тому же, диаметр отростка не особо большой, поэтому должно быть легко, — он ввел прохладную от смазки игрушку внутрь и расслабленно вздохнул. — Да, легко. Конечно, нужно использовать смазку только на водной основе. 

Эд продвинул массажер до упора и, придерживая его у основания, провел головкой по простате. Из горла вырвался тихий, дрожащий стон. Он почти вынул игрушку и ввел ее назад.

— Конечно, в первую очередь это альтернатива профилактическому массажу простаты у уролога. Но использовать его в качестве фаллоимитатора тоже можно, — выдохнул он. — Он не приспособлен именно под фрикции, поэтому не может конкурировать с девайсами, сделанными для конкретно этой цели, но в качестве прелюдии к массажу простаты достаточно неплохо, — он выгнулся на кровати, замедляя движения. — Шесть из десяти.

Эд потрусил головой и шире раздвинул ноги. 

— Ради чистоты эксперимента я не буду смотреть порно на фоне и не стану стимулировать половой член, как и со всеми девайсами для анального проникновения. Будем замерять время, за которое можно достигнуть оргазма только с ним. Пенис уже наполовину эрегирован.

Он закрыл глаза и нашарил пальцами кнопку. Игрушка ожила, посылая слабые вибрации. 

— Хорошо, это работает, — сказал Эд дрогнувшим голосом. — Отростки действительно стимулируют промежность. Ощущения интересные, но, наверное, для особо чувствительных будет или больновато, или слишком щекотно. Мне — нормально.

Он еще несколько раз нажал на кнопку, добавив интенсивности, и громко простонал. 

— Да, все очень неплохо. Можно регулировать скорость движений головки, и это впрямь напоминает пальцы. Здесь есть и имитация нежных поглаживаний, и целенаправленной проработки железы. Думаю, с вводной информацией закончено. Я испробую этот экземпляр так, как делаю обычно со своими личными девайсами, и вернусь с фидбеком. Конец связи. 

Он нажал на кнопку окончания записи диктофона на смартфоне и включил секундомер. 

Обычно так и проходили все его тестирования: сначала он изучал свойства продукта, а затем пытался исследовать, насколько субъективно приятно было его использовать. 

Эд опять закрыл глаза и попытался представить партнера. Во время мастурбации он редко представлял своих знакомых, предпочитая накладывать на случайных встречных, которые ему понравились, разные характеры и ситуации, в которых они могли бы оказаться. Сегодня он станет думать о мужчине. Не то чтобы он не мог представить, что женщина будет стимулировать ему простату, тем более, такое с ним уже случалось, но сегодня он хотел видеть с собой мужчину. Ниже его. Возможно, даже существенно ниже. Коренастого. Волосы… темные. Тонкие черты лица и сильные, узловатые пальцы с широкими костяшками. Он представил, как эти пальцы входят в него, и прибавил мощности в игрушке. Что же, это действительно было неплохо. 

Этот человек, его сегодняшний партнер, стал бы уверенно обводить очертания его простаты, не давая Эду передохнуть. Он не станет касаться члена Нигмы, и хитро улыбнется на его отчаянные стоны.

« _А,_ _Эдди? Ты сказал что-то?_ », — ехидно спросит он. В теплом свете лампы задорно блеснут его зеленые глаза. 

Он нависнет над Эдом и обведет другой рукой контур его челюсти. 

« _Хочу, чтобы сегодня ты кончил только от моих пальцев_ », — прошепчет Освальд и погрузит большой палец в его рот.

Эд громко простонал, действительно вбирая в рот большой палец, но, к сожалению, свой. Он зажмурился и с полной отдачей стал покусывать его, обводить языком и посасывать.

— Божечки, Освальд, ну же, — простонал он. На грани сознания испуганно завопили остатки его совести, недоумевая, как можно использовать образ своего заново обретенного школьного друга, но была быстро смыта волной тяжелого удовольствия. — Пожалуйста, сильнее!

Освальд улыбнется и ласково поцелует его в лоб, исполняя просьбу. На деле Эд сам прибавил мощности в массажере и развел ноги еще шире, будто ожидая, кто между них должен разместиться другой человек.

Он провел влажным от слюны большим пальцем вдоль своей шеи, представляя, что это Освальд спускается поцелуями вниз. Эд опять взял пальцы в рот, намочил их и сжал сосок. Под закрытыми веками он видел, как Освальд обхватил его губами и начал ласкать языком. 

— Прошу, Освальд! Я так тебя хочу, — отчаянно выдохнул он и скрестил ноги, вгоняя игрушку глубже. 

Он почти почувствовал самодовольную улыбку вокруг своего соска и сжал его ногтями, представляя, что это Освальд прикусил нежную кожу. Эд вскрикнул от неожиданности, будто это действительно не он сам делал это с собой и не мог предугадать каждое движение. Он стал жать на кнопку массажера и понял, что уже выкрутил мощность на максимум.

В его фантазии Освальд стал сильнее, почти грубо вдавливать пальцы в простату. Эд видел эти сияющие дикие глаза, видел растрепанные волосы, румянец и влюбленную улыбку, хотя ни разу не наблюдал их в реальности. Боже, как сильно Нигма хотел, чтобы он его поцеловал в этот момент.

Он в очередной раз выгнулся и представил, как Освальд оставит нежный, влажный поцелуй на внутренней стороне его бедра. Сейчас же его заменяли пальцы Эда, мазнувшие слюной по ноге. Освальд бы склонился над ним и спросил: « _Кончишь для меня,_ _милый?_ », и наконец прижался бы своими губами к Эдовым.

Нигма коснулся своим большим пальцем губ, имитируя поцелуй, и пальцы его ног судорожно поджались. Он невольно подался вперед, скручиваясь от самого сильного оргазма за последние месяцы.

Он быстро выключил игрушку, чтобы она не беспокоила чувствительную простату, и вынул ее наружу, положив на подготовленную салфетку. Нашел среди складок постели телефон и нажал на паузу на секундомере. 

Эд откинулся на кровати, тяжело дыша и раскинув свои длинные конечности. Глаза все еще были закрыты, и под веками мигали огни. В голове эхом отдавались последние слова, что прошептала его фантазия, и которые он сам тут же подхватил, выкрикивая в пустой, почти заброшенной квартире: « _Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю, люблю_ ». 

Дыхание медленно выравнивалось, и, хотя глубокое расслабления не покинуло его тело, к почти шоку от яркого оргазма примешалась тоска и жалость к себе. 

Это было одной из причин, почему он почти не представлял своих знакомых во время мастурбации — он не любил ощущение грусти от невозможно воплощения фантазии, что неизменно подкатывало после оргазма. Он с радостью представлял своих партнеров, когда был с ними в отношениях, но фантазировать о людях, которые тебя никогда не захотят — тот еще мазохизм. Если Эд еще мог признать физическую боль в качестве игры в сексе, то боль эмоциональная ему точно не нравилась. 

Он взглянул на секундомер. Тот отмерил одну минуту и тринадцать секунд. Боже, в сознании Эда они растянулись минимум на полчаса. Это было слишком быстро. 

— Фидбек, — сказал он в диктофон севшим голосом. — Результат — оргазм за минуту и тринадцать секунд. Оценка… — он сглотнул и закрыл лицо рукой. — Не будет оценки. Эксперимент не был чистым. Слишком отвлекающая сторонняя переменная. Слишком сильный стимул.

Он отложил гарнитуру и уже потянулся выключать диктофон, но в последнюю секунду взял гарнитуру в руку и сказал прямо в микрофон:

— Заметка себе на будущее: никогда не использовать образ Освальда Кобблпота в качестве визуализации. Лишает эксперимент объективности. Конец отчета.

Эд переложил телефон с наушниками на прикроватную тумбочку и уставился в потолок. Освальд уже две недели время от времени приходил к нему в магазин. Почти каждый день, если быть честным. Как они и договаривались, Эд рекомендовал ему игрушки, а сам время от времени приходил в клуб. Они замечательно проводили время, разговаривали обо всем на свете, смеялись. До этой новой встречи с ним Эд думал, что вполне доволен своей жизнью, но только сейчас понял, что по-настоящему стал счастливым только сейчас, вновь обретя Освальда рядом. Он нахмурился и простонал. Нет, он все же не был полностью счастлив.

Эд точно помнил, как Освальд реагировал на него в их первую встречу спустя все эти годы. Как он провожал его долгими взглядами, как задерживал его руку в своей. Боже, да он едва в штаны ему не лез. Но стоило ему узнать, что Эдвард Нигма — это Эдди Нэштон, тут же похолодел. Да, они стали эмоционально ближе, стали _друзьями_ , но теперь он сторонился его прикосновений, при каждой возможности стремился отодвинуться, а стоило Эду начать заигрывать с ним, начинал нервно и будто непонимающе посмеиваться. Он очевидно не желал иметь ничего общего со своим бывшим школьным… кем бы он ему ни был.

Нигма не исключал, что напридумывал все это, но пойти ва-банк тоже не мог. Во-первых, он страшно боялся потерять такую замечательную дружбу. Даже если не брать в расчет то, что именно об этом он мечтал всю среднюю и старшую школу, быть другом Освальда — невероятно, восхитительно. Он полностью понимал его, имел похожий бэкграунд и острый ум, был способен оценить все идеи и разработки Эда. Им всегда было что обсудить, и разговоры не ограничивались простыми перебрасываниями фразами. Они хотели слышать другого, хотели не только поделиться своими мыслями, но и рассмотреть позицию друга. Эд был не готов отказаться от этого ради удовлетворения своей глупой, детской влюбленности.

Во-вторых, он знал, что если упадет в немилость Пингвина, ему и его магазину несдобровать. Если повезет, их просто закроют, если нет — покалечат или убьют. Его магазин не принадлежал ему целиком — половиной акций владела Барбара, а для Селины и Айви это была первая официальная работа. Им всем слишком нравилось то, чем они сейчас занимались, и Эд не мог позволить лишить их всех этого счастья. 

Нигма поморщился и взялся за влажные салфетки, вытирая себя. Нужно было привести в порядок постель, промыть и продезинфицировать массажер, принять душ. Нужно было отвлечься. 

А отвлекаться было от чего. Чем дальше, тем больше Эд понимал, что, хотя первое время их нового знакомства его привязанность к Пингвину подпитывала наивная школьная влюбленность Нигмы, то сейчас это было уже зрелое, осознанное чувство. Будучи подростком, он не осознавал природы своих ощущений относительно Освальда и боялся копаться в этом. Он не позволял себе думать даже о поцелуях с ним, не говоря уже о большем. Он просто хотел проводить с ним все свое время, быть рядом, помогать ему, много говорить, возможно, брать за руку, обнимать при встрече и прощании, проводить совместные ночевки, желательно, в одной кровати… Эд грустно фыркнул. Бедный малыш Эд Нэштон. Он так боялся, что может еще больше отличаться от одноклассников, что многие годы закрывался от этой своей стороны личности. Только в девятнадцать он наконец смог это осознать и принять. Тем временем, Освальда не было в его жизни уже три года.

Сейчас же он точно знал, что чувствует и чего хочет. Он точно знал — даже если бы не был знаком с Освальдом в детстве, все равно влюбился бы в него и сейчас. Он был самым невероятным, умным, красивым и восхитительным мужчиной из когда-либо встреченных Эдом. Нигма хотел его, нуждался в нем, и отчаянно желал, чтобы это было взаимно. Судя по всему, взаимно это не было. 

Что же. Эд вздохнул и наконец поднялся с кровати. Освальд — король их гейского квартальчика, он наверняка знал и о школьной влюбленности Нигмы, и не мог не замечать его нынешних знаков внимания. Пингвин был уверенным и целеустремленным. Если он хотел Эда в ответ, у него не было причин не сделать первый шаг. Нигма будет терпеливо ждать его, и если этот момент так и не наступит — что же, он все равно приобрел самого лучшего друга, о котором можно мечтать. Этого было уже более, чем достаточно.


	6. Chapter 6

— Эта твоя новая традиция — прятаться от посетителей и журналистов в гримерке — нас не особо радует, знаешь ли, — сказала Аляска, рисуя карандашом контур губ. Существенно выше своих собственных, конечно. — Ты приходишь, выпиваешь весь наш алкоголь и плачешься о своей трагической любви. Это невыносимо. Было лучше, когда ты делал розочки из бутылок шампанского и выгонял каждого, кто не любит Леди Гагу. Ах, отличное было время.

Освальд промолчал, сердито хмурясь на нее в отражении зеркала. 

Сейчас он уже точно знал, когда Эд планирует подменять девочек в магазине, и когда его точно не стоило ждать в клубе. Сегодня был один из таких вечеров.

— Ничего я не плачусь, — в конце концов пробормотал он. — Мне нравится дружить с ним.

Все королевы, готовящиеся к выступлению, обернулись на него, подняв нарисованные брови. Освальд переводил взгляд с одной на другую и всплеснул руками, закатив глаза.

— Ладно! Возможно, я хотел бы не только дружить.

— О, спасибо, что прояснил. Это же не было очевидно, — проворчала Бьянка.

— Но я правда ценю нашу дружбу! — простонал Освальд и в очередной раз отпил из бокала. — Он совершенно замечательный, еще лучше, чем я помнил. Его ум, проницательность, целеустремленность…

— Задница, опять же, — добавила Катя, поправляя парик. — Кстати, она в разы лучше, когда он без одежды.

Пингвин уставился на нее, разинув рот и широко распахнув глаза.

— Откуда ты… — пораженно выдохнул он.

— О, расслабься, босс. Мы просто ходили с ним в один спортзал. 

Освальд закрыл глаза и выдохнул.

— Ну и трахались там же, в душевых, — подмигнула она.

Пингвин взвыл и заорал:

— Уволю! Разгоню вас всех к чертовой матери! 

— Ты кричишь об этом трижды на день, мама. Уже не впечатляет, — прогундосила Аляска и приклеила третью ленту накладных ресниц.

— Кстати, кто-то понимает, почему он не может присунуть зеленому пацану? Поднимите руки те, кто понимает, — крикнула Бьянка. Никто не поднял руку. Она удовлетворенно кивнула. — Оззи, ты же гейский король. Типа, даже не нашего квартала, а всего города. Только свистни, тебе любой даст.

— «Даст»! — простонал Освальд. Он устало растер лицо руками. Консилер поплыл, и все королевы, завидев это в отражении зеркала, осуждающе цокнули языками. — Мне не нужно, чтобы мне кто-то _«давал»_. Я не хочу никому _«присовывать»_.

— А чего же ты хочешь? — спросила Катя и тут же воскликнула, осознав: — Боже, наш малыш дозрел до отношений! — она обернулась на Освальда и спросила, улыбаясь: — Ты что же, впрямь на него запал, Пингвиненок?

— Не называй меня так, — прошипел Освальд. Этому конкретному сегменту его работников всегда было плевать на границы и субординацию. Он покачал головой. — Это не имеет значения. Он в отношениях с Барбарой.

— Можно подумать, что это когда-либо было проблемой, особенно для тебя, — закатила глаза Аляска.

— Ну, вещи меняются! — воскликнул Освальд и взмахнул рукой, расплескивая виски из бокала. — В их отношениях разрешены только одноразовые связи. К тому же, мне нравится Барбара. Я не стану ей вредить.

— Ну раз связи на одну ночь разрешены, так утоли свою страсть разочек, угомонись и дай нам наконец спокойно работать! — воскликнула Аляска.

— Идиот, ты разве не понимаешь? Мальчик влюблен, он хочет больше, чем раз перепихнуться. Он хочет много раз ему… — начала Катя, но ее тут же перебил Освальд.

— Молчать! — всплеснул руками он. — Господи, за что вы так со мной? Я разве мало вам плачу? Вы совершенно ужасны, и…

— Оззи, — Катя поднялась со своего кресла и подошла к нему. — Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас очень нелегко, ты хочешь постоянно целовать своего мальчика, хочешь, чтобы он отсосал тебе, поставить его на четвереньки и иметь всю ночь, засунуть в него весь ассортимент его магазина и все такое, — Освальд смотрел на нее, сжав челюсти, и, казалось, еще немного, и в ход пойдет та самая розочка из бутылки шампанского. — Но это ведь совершенно не повод срываться, да? У вас все будет просто замечательно. Ты заслуживаешь всего самого лучшего, и точно это получишь, — она обняла Освальда, вжав его голову в свою накладную грудь. — А если и не получится, у тебя всегда есть мой номер, — вкрадчиво прошептала она. Освальд простонал, но звук утонул в поролоне. 

К ним подошли остальные королевы и вместе обняли Пингвина, поглаживая его по голове. Костюм примялся, укладка совершенно растрепалась, и ему стало невыносимо душно. 

— Разгоню вас и найму кого-то, кто будет меня уважать, — беззлобно пробормотал он.

— О, ничего ты не сделаешь, — Аляска отстранилась и взглянула ему в лицо. — Ну что, красавчик, может, поправить тебе лицо? Твой мейкап ужасен, но я все равно тебя люблю.

Освальд долго смотрел на нее, а затем взмахнул руками и вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Вперед! Я все равно уже не планировал появляться на людях.

• • •

— Вот плохо, что ты бороду не отращиваешь. Покрыли бы глиттером, было бы красиво, — задумчиво пробормотала Бьянка, подрисовывая Освальду брови.

— Поверь, никому не понравилась бы моя борода, — сказал он и чихнул от попавших в нос блесток.

— А что с ней не так? 

— Она светлая, — тихо ответил Пингвин.

Королевы заулыбались.

— Как мило! Так ты породистый, — вкрадчиво сказала Катя. — Мне стоит спросить очевидное?

— Какое очевидное? — недоуменно спросил Освальд. Он подозрительно прищурил глаза, и Бьянка, пытавшаяся приклеить ему пышные ресницы, зашипела.

— А ты и в штанах… — начала Катя, но ее перебил телефонный звонок.

— Всем тихо! Это Барбара, — растерянно сказал Освальд. Все тут же замолчали. Он принял вызов. — О, привет, дорогая! — он переменился в лице, несколько раз кивнул, агакнул и в конце концов чуть взволнованно сказал: — Да, я буду! Скоро подойду!

— Куда ты уже собрался, Пингвиненок? Ты же вроде не хотел выходить на люди сегодня, — спросила Аляска, когда Освальд повесил трубку.

— В «Фабрике Загадок» что-то вроде корпоратива, — задумчиво ответил Пингвин, даже не обратив внимание на глупое прозвище. — Барбара пригласила и меня.

— Барбара? Подружка своего мальчика? — нахмурилась Бьянка. — Ты уверен, что это не западня? Небось она прознала, что ты запал на ее мужика, и хочет тебе выдрать ногти, — она поморщилась, взглянув на руки Освальда. — И будет права, кстати. Сделай что-то с ними, ты должен соответствовать. 

— Потом! — махнул рукой Пингвин. — Это точно не западня, но она сказала кое-что странное.

— Что же?

— Что они все будут без партнеров, но, если мне хочется, я могу привести кого-то.

— О, значит, мы тоже можем пойти! — воскликнула Катя.

— Нет! — гаркнул Освальд. — У вас работа, вы никуда не пойдете.

— Так а что странного, Оззи? — переспросила Бьянка.

— Они будут без партнеров. Как так, если Эдвард — партнер Барбары? — прошептал Освальд и тут же вскинулся, снимая с себя ленту ресниц. — Без разницы. Удачной смены! — крикнул он и ушел из гримерки, на ходу захватив с собой бутылку шампанского.

• • •

Эд нервно постукивал кончиками пальцев по коленям и бросал быстрые взгляды на дверь.

— Он сказал, что придет, да?

Барбара устало вздохнула и вместо ответа в очередной раз отпила мартини. Эд спрашивал это каждые пять минут. Она уже пожалела, что вообще предложила пригласить Пингвина на их маленькую посиделку.

— Наверное, он передумал. От клуба сюда идти три минуты, почему еще не пришел?

— Эд, господи! — Селина взвыла и сделала музыку погромче. — Если ты всю вечеринку собрался быть таким дерганным…

— Не дерганный я! — воскликнул Эд и схватил бокал вина. 

— Ох, пожалуйста, — Айви подсела на диван к нему и участливо погладила по руке. — Эдди, тебе действительно стоит хоть немного расслабиться. Сегодня твой праздник, в конце концов. 

Нигма вздохнул и прислонился к ней, молча делая глоток из своего бокала. Она была права. Сегодня была третья годовщина со дня, когда он решил покинуть полицию и вложить оставшиеся с наследства деньги в открытие своего первого секс-шопа. 

В дверь громко постучали. Все недоуменно переглянулись. Зачем Пингвину стучать?

Барбара пошла к выходу и открыла дверь. В магазин тут же вошла череда людей с разнообразными подносами.

— Босс, куда ставить? — крикнул один из вошедших.

— Стив, ну на кофейный столик, куда же еще! — крикнул Освальд, входя в помещение.

Эд обвел взглядом подносы. На них была какая угодно еда, закуски и выпивка.

— Завтра в семь отправьте сюда уборщиков, — приказал Освальд Стиву и жестом отпустил персонал.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, все уставились на Пингвина.

— Что? — спросил он, сложив руки на груди. — Я думал, у вас здесь вечеринка. 

— Вечеринка, да, а не мафиозная свадьба, Освальд, — сказала Барбара, указав на подносы с едой. Большое их количество все же не влезло на кофейный столик, и персонал поставил их и на стойку у кассы. Один из подносов шатко стоял на стеллаже возле анальных пробок.

Все неловко замерли. Это разительно отличалось от их обычных корпоративов. Эд с Барбарой никогда особо не скупились на их импровизированных гулянках, но никогда они не скупали все меню. Нигма вспомнил об оставленном в кабинете пакете с тайской едой и подумал, что нужно бы отнести его наверх, в свою квартиру. Кажется, вопрос с едой закрыт не только на сегодня, но и на неделю вперед. 

— Это что, глиттер у тебя на лице? — спросила Селина, утянув со стола пафосно выглядящее пирожное. 

Освальд несколько раз хлопнул ресницами, а потом ахнул и коснулся щеки рукой.

— Да… Это по работе, — пробормотал он и начал махать пальцами, пытаясь смахнуть прилипшие блестки. Все понимающе кивнули.

• • •

— Мистер Нигма, если вы не присоединитесь к нам, я увольняюсь! — крикнула Айви с импровизированного танцпола. Они немного раздвинули стеллажи, освобождая место.

— Не думаю, что я сегодня в настроении для танцев, — сбивчиво пробормотал Эд, пряча лицо за большим бокалом вина. Пингвин зашел настолько далеко, что притащил с собой даже посуду.

— Освальд, уговори его! — сказала Селина. — Ты многое упускаешь, ни разу не видя, как Эд танцует вог.

Пингвин перевел удивленный взгляд на Нигму.

— О, не надо вот этого лица, Освальд. Ты будто не видел его ноги, — фыркнула Барбара.

— Ох, позже! — воскликнул Эд. — Я не настолько пьян.

— Просто стесняешься перед мистером Пингвином, — засмеялась Селина. — Это же ты нас учил танцевать «кики». 

— Уволю! — пискнул Эд и унесся в кабинет. — Я за фруктами, — на ходу бросил он.

— Я помогу, — сказал Освальд и пошел за ним.

Нигма копошился возле тумбы и поспешно начал нарезать манго.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Освальд. 

Эд кивнул.

— Они милые дети, — сказал Пингвин, опершись о дверной косяк спиной. — Как для твоих подчиненных они явно позволяют себе лишнее, но в одном они правы. Я действительно смущаю тебя, и, возможно, мне не стоило приходить и вносить дисбаланс в вашу семейную вечеринку.

Эд резко повернулся к нему. На лице было недоумение и легкий испуг.

— Освальд, нет, точно нет. Ты не вносишь никакого дисбаланса. Ты — часть семьи. 

Пингвин мягко улыбнулся и подошел ближе. Он взял еще одну доску и нож, и начал помогать нарезать фрукты.

— За эти года в Гейтэме я видел не одну новообретенную семью. Ваша — одна из самых… я не знаю… душевных?

Эд поднял на него сияющий взгляд.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он. Они продолжали какое-то время молча резать фрукты, и он сказал: — Нам всем непросто пришлось, знаешь. Айви и Селина — сироты, они долгое время прожили на улице. Мы с Барбарой… ну, у нас были небедные родители, но они не были добры к нам. И ко всему прочему среди нас нет гетеросексуалов. Мы многое вместе пережили и правда стали очень близки за это время, — он отложил нож и взял мокрой от сока рукой руку Освальда. Тот от неожиданности широко распахнул глаза и уставился на Эда. — Я рад, что ты становишься частью этого. 

Освальд тяжело сглотнул и немного сжал ладонь Нигмы.

— Это честь для меня. 

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Пингвин первым отнял свою руку, вернувшись к фруктам. Он прокашлялся и спросил деланно незаинтересованным голосом:

— Как же тебя так помотало? Наша дрянная школа, криминалистический факультет, полиция и, внезапно, секс-шоп в гей-квартале? 

Эд фыркнул.

— Не думаю, что моя история особенно уникальна. 

— Возможно, если ты расскажешь, мы вместе решим? — с мягкой улыбкой предложил Освальд.

Эд поднял на него взгляд, вскинув подбородок, и цокнул языком.

— Ладно. Но нужно отнести фрукты.

Они вернулись в магазин и поставили тарелки на кофейный столик, но никому не было до них особого дела. Девушки были слишком увлечены спором о порядке движений в танце на «Джудас» Леди Гаги.

— Но одно условие, мистер Пингвин, — поднял палец Эд, когда они вернулись на диван и взяли в руки по бокалу. 

— Я не буду тверкать, Эд, если ты об этом, — рассмеялся Освальд. 

— Черт, теперь мне кажется, что я упустил возможность, — присоединился к смеху Эд. — Но ладно, нет, не совсем. История за историю. Я покажу тебе свое, если покажешь свое, — подмигнул он.

Освальд откинул голову на спинку дивана и грустно улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Я могу начать первым.

Он немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Эд его не торопил.

— Ты знаешь, как ко мне относились в школе, — сказал он, все еще глядя в потолок. Нигма знал, что Пингвин не видел его, но все равно кивнул. — Каждое мое действие критиковалось. У меня совершенно не было друзей. Кроме матери никому не было до меня дела. 

Эд сдержал глупый порыв воскликнуть «неправда!» и сильнее сжал бокал вина в руке.

— Так что в какой-то момент я понял, что нет никакого смысла пытаться вписаться. Они бы все равно не приняли меня, так ведь? К тому же с возрастом я понял, что и не хотел бы, чтобы они меня «принимали». Эти тупые, скучные, банальные подростки, что вырастут и пойдут по проторенным дорожкам своих таких же ординарных родителей.

Нигма придвинулся немного ближе и закусил губу. Впервые за все их длинное, но странное знакомство Освальд был так откровенен с ним. Впервые он мог из первых рук узнать, как он себя чувствовал все это время. 

— Сколько синонимов к слову «педик» я переслушал, господи, — грустно рассмеялся Освальд. — А теперь посмотри, — он приподнял голову со спинки дивана и широким жестом обвел помещение. — Обновил целый район под себя! 

Эд рассмеялся.

— Спасибо за это, кстати. Я купил квартиру на верхнем этаже этого дома несколько лет назад, еще до того, как ты начал работать над обустройством этого района. Тогда она стоила копейки, а сейчас цена взлетела до небес. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Освальд. — Так что насчет тебя? Ты уж прости мое любопытство, но все это, — он опять обвел рукой, в которой держал бокал виски, магазин, — очень отличается от твоего образа в школе.

— Моего образа в школе, — издал нервный смешок Эд. — Ну, меня, конечно, не так сильно донимали в школе, как тебя. Тоже издевались, но немного по-другому, — Освальд обернулся к нему и уложил голову на руку, опираясь локтем на спинку дивана. Он внимательно слушал. — У меня тоже не было друзей, но, к сожалению, любящей матери не было. Часто дома мне доставалось куда больше, чем в школе, — он опустил взгляд, потупившись, и внезапно почувствовал теплую руку Освальда на своей. Он благодарно улыбнулся и продолжил. — Наверное, ты не помнишь… ты точно не помнишь, — он опять отвел взгляд и вздохнул. — В нашу последнюю встречу в школе ты дал мне сигарету. Когда мне было восемнадцать, отец нашел её и устроил скандал такого масштаба, какого еще никогда не бывало. Он… в общем, в ту ночь я наспех собрал вещи и больше никогда не возвращался. 

Он взглянул в лицо Освальду, и от смеси эмоций, отражавшихся на его лице, у него перехватило дух. Казалось, Пингвин был одновременно и тронут, и поражен, и зол, и черт знает, что еще. Эд сильнее сжал его руку в своей.

— У меня были отложенные деньги с наследства дедушки. На тот момент я уже поступил в университет, был совершеннолетним, и уже мог не оглядываться на них. Несколько лет я снимал комнату в центре. Было удобно. Недалеко от университета, а затем и от полиции. Но это все… — он нервно рассмеялся. — Ближе к двадцати я понял, что бисексуален, — он прямо посмотрел в глаза Освальду. Пингвин не знал этого, но он играл непосредственную роль в самосознании Эда, и Нигме хотелось хотя бы сейчас в реальности повязать его личность с этими воспоминаниями. — Я долго, действительно долго это отрицал, и в университете стало проще. Но куда не пойди, всегда берешь с собой себя, да? — он невесело фыркнул. — Что в университете, что в полиции меня не особо любили. Это не слишком отличалось от школы. Никто не мог вынести того, какой всезнайкой, выскочкой и фриком я был. Мне нравилась работа в полиции, правда. Я имел доступ к научным экспериментам, помогал с расследованиями. На тот момент я уже купил квартиру здесь. Частично из-за этого переезда я понял, насколько комфортней я могу себя чувствовать, просто сменив обстановку на чуть более дружелюбную, — он в последний раз сжал руку Освальда и отпустил её, сжав свои колени. — Можешь считать, что я сбежал и выбрал легкий путь. Я бросил работу в полиции и открыл магазин с Барбарой. Продолжил заниматься частными научными экспериментами и все еще пишу статьи для журналов, но теперь все эти вибрирующие штуки — это моя основная работа, — он как-то ласково улыбнулся и обвел магазин взглядом. 

Освальд наблюдал за ним и наконец мягко сказал:

— Честно, Эд, я понимаю тебя и совершенно не считаю трусом. Я сделал то же самое. Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы пытаться сделать свою жизнь более приятной, — он проследил за взглядом Эда и добавил: — Ты прости, но я всё еще не слишком понимаю, почему именно секс-игрушки.

Эд наклонил голову и радостно улыбнулся ему.

— Ну что же ты, Освальд. Это же всё не только об оргазмах и мастурбации. Это об отношениях с самим собой, своим телом, об самоощущении. Это также о коммуникации с партнером. Каждая из этих вещей может изменить что-то в восприятии человека. Это не сложный и достаточно приятный способ расширить свои границы. 

Освальд поставил подбородок на сложенные на спинке дивана руки и улыбнулся.

— Очаровательно, что ты так все это видишь.

— Ну, к тому же, меня всегда интересовала человеческая физиология и биология в целом. Ты знаешь, мы с Айви разрабатываем эти штуки с феромонами. 

Освальд кивнул.

— Ты очень ответственно подходишь к своему делу. Я редко встречал людей, настолько посвящающих себя работе. Это достойно уважения.

Эд издал смешок. Он старался не думать о том, что возможно Освальд имел в виду под этими словами то, что Нигма тестировал почти каждый вид продукции в своем магазине.

— Как тебе тот вибратор, который ты купил позавчера, кстати? — решил сменить тему Эд. 

Губы Освальда вытянулись в тонкую линию, и он повел головой.

— Недурно, Эд. Твои рекомендации всегда в точку.

— Под водой пробовал? — поинтересовался Нигма, разворачиваясь к Освальду всем корпусом и подбирая под себя ноги на сидении дивана.

— Пробовал, — кивнул Освальд. — И с согревающей смазкой тоже пробовал. 

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Эд. Он опять отпил из бокала и бросил взгляд на девочек, которые уже пытались по памяти восстановить движения танца «кики». 

— Эд, — тихо позвал Освальд. — Позволь заметить, что ассортимент у тебя немаленький.

Нигма сглотнул. Он знал, о чем это.

— Да, все, что здесь продается, я перепробовал, и мне понравилось. То, что не понравилось, не попадает на полки.

— Хорошо… — протянул Освальд и сделал большой глоток из своего бокала.

— Кроме, опять же, игрушек на дистанционном управлении. Что очень жаль, конечно, — вздохнул он. — Барбара, конечно, тестирует их со своей партнершей, но не хватает тестирования на мужском организме.

Освальд непонимающе нахмурился.

— А почему ты Барбару не попросишь сделать это с тобой?

Эд поморщился.

— Фу, Освальд. Я не хочу этого. Это как-то странно. 

— Я возможно лезу не в свое дело, но почему странно тестировать игрушки, тем более на дистанционном управлении, со своей девушкой?

Эд распахнул глаза и несколько раз моргнул.

— Какой девушкой?

— Барбарой, — Освальд махнул рукой в её сторону. — Она же твоя партнерша.

— _Бизнес_ партнерша, Освальд, — поправил его Эд. — Ну окей, ладно, да. Несколько лет назад мы по пьяни поцеловались, но мне это всё еще тяжело вспоминать, — он скривился. — Она же как сестра. Ладно, не сестра — кузина.

Освальд пораженно смотрел на него.

— Так, стоп. Ты всё это время думал, что мы встречаемся? — неверяще переспросил Эд. Пингвин кивнул. Нигма нервно ахнул. _Вот оно что_. — Ну, мы не встречаемся. Я ни с кем сейчас не встречаюсь. Я свободен. У меня никого нет. Так что и тестировать эти устройства не с кем.

Освальд все еще смотрел на него во все глаза, а затем выпалил:

— А давай я помогу?

Эд уставился на него. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, что…

— Возьмешь себе игрушку, а я пульт. Оно же пультом управляется, да? — воодушевленно спросил Освальд.

— Вообще да, но можно и через приложение на телефоне…

— Хорошо. Без разницы. Мы можем хоть сегодня, — поспешно сказал Пингвин, но тут же спохватился и уже более неуверенно добавил: — Но, конечно, если тебе некомфортно, то не стоит, я всё понимаю.

— Нет!— воскликнул Эд. — Не некомфортно, просто… — сказал он и понял, что не может подобрать нужного слова, которое бы не отображало, в каком восторге он было от одной лишь мысли, что может заниматься с Освальдом подобным. — Да, давай сегодня. У меня в кабинете есть один вибратор, который нужно протестировать.

Глаза Освальда загорелись, и он кивнул. Эд коротко улыбнулся и почти прожогом понесся в кабинет. 

В одном из ящиков стола он нашел модель, которая не один месяц ждала своего часа. Он быстро достал игрушку из коробки. Это был дорогой экземпляр, и у Эда было много сомнений относительно того, стоит ли заказывать целую партию для продажи. Из шелкового мешочка в руку упал гладкий черный корпус. Ох, Освальду должно понравиться.

Он подбросил вверх пульт для дистанционного управления и на лету перехватил его. Боже, что они собираются делать, уму не постижимо.

Эд вернулся в магазин и понял, что всё это время Освальд смотрел на дверь кабинета, ожидая его возвращения. Стакан виски позабыто остался на столике. 

Пингвин поднялся, шагнув навстречу к Эду. У Нигмы перехватило дыхание. Он взял Освальда за руку и вложил ему в ладонь пульт.

— Здесь всего две кнопки. Видишь, плюс и минус? Есть десять скоростей. Чтобы включить его, тебе нужно три секунды держать палец на кнопке с плюсом.

Освальд кивнул. Его кадык дернулся, когда он сглотнул комок в горле.

— Хорошо. Что мы делаем дальше?

Эд обвел взглядом комнату и прикусил губу.

— Если это не слишком ломает твои планы на вечер, я бы хотел сделать это прямо сейчас.

Освальд оторопело взглянул на него и сжал пульт в ладони.

— Прямо сейчас? _Здесь_? 

— Нет, не здесь, — покачал головой Эд. — Я пойду в свою квартиру, а ты оставайся в магазине. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Освальд. — Когда мне стоит включить его?

— Мне нужно вернуться в квартиру, немного подготовиться, — на этих словах глаза Освальда вспыхнули. — Одним словом, дай мне пятнадцать минут, хорошо?

— Пятнадцать минут, — повторил Пингвин. Он приоткрыл рот, силясь еще что-то добавить, но бросил попытку и просто несколько раз кивнул и улыбнулся. — Хорошо.

Эд прикусил губу.

— Спасибо за помощь, Освальд. Мне правда это нужно, — он прижал к груди вибратор и поспешно добавил: — Для работы. Ты ведь знаешь, как я серьезно подхожу к подбору товара для магазина.

— Я все понимаю, правда, — уголок губ Освальда дернулся. — Думаю, ты можешь идти.

• • •

— Тестирование вибратора… Сегодня десятое декабря 2019 года. Тестирование проходит совместно с Освальдом Кобблпотом. Да, да, я помню, что говорил, что не стану использовать его как стимул, но это же другое! Сейчас он не стимул, он… ассистент, я думаю? — Эд со вздохом прижал кончики пальцев к закрытым векам. — Да, ладно, он все еще стимул. Тестирование в общепринятом смысле не имеет смысла. Проведем его в частном порядке. Конец записи.

Он нажал на кнопку на телефоне и начал ждать. Буквально через одну минуту Освальд должен был включить вибратор. Эд подготовил все, что нужно, с такой скоростью, будто это была его последняя мастурбация, и на все про все дали пять минут. Он успел растянуться, хотя в этом и не было катастрофической потребности. 

Эд ухватился за ручку вибратора и начал плавно вводить его в себя, и так же не торопясь вытаскивать. Из горла вырвался мягкий протяжный стон. Освальд еще ничего не сделал, а Эд уже был тверд настолько, насколько это возможно. Объективности в этом эксперименте не было ни на грамм, и он прекрасно это понимал. 

Внезапно игрушка завибрировала, и Эд счастливо рассмеялся. _Ох, Освальд_. Скорость вибраций была минимальной, но Нигма все равно почувствовал приятные мурашки по всему телу и продолжил двигать вибратором внутри себя. 

Спустя несколько секунд самой слабой вибрации игрушка начала разгоняться до предела. Эда буквально подкинуло на кровати, и он сжал простынь в руке. 

— Что же ты творишь, Освальд, — загнанно выдохнул он. 

Эд оставил вибратор внутри и позволил Пингвину все сделать самому. Он немного привстал на кровати, ухватившись одной рукой за изголовье, и уперся пятками в матрац. 

Так же быстро и стремительно, как она набрала скорость, игрушка скинула её до самой легкой вибрации. 

— Сукин сын, — прошипел Эд и откинул голову. — Так и знал, что будешь дразниться. 

Он немного сдвинулся на кровати, позволяя вибратору войти до конца, и стал ждать дальнейших действий Пингвина. 

Он опять прибавил мощности, но в этот раз плавно и постепенно. Эд судорожно выдохнул и подался немного вниз и вверх, насаживаясь. Он закрыл глаза и представил, как твердая рука Освальда перехватит основание вибратора и станет вводить его в Эда, как он станет целовать его выгнутую шею и шептать, как ждал этого. 

Даже не приблизившись к максимальной мощности, Эд почувствовал приближение оргазма и почти разочарованно простонал. Он не ожидал, что продержится долго, но ему так хотелось подольше побыть в этой странной не-близости с Освальдом. В конце концов, он не знал, повторится ли это, и суждено ли ему действительно испытать с ним и другую близость. Но уже этого было сейчас достаточно, чтобы он судорожно выдернул из себя вибратор и застыл на кровати. Голова кружилась, перед глазами почернело, и только спустя несколько минут до него дошло, что вибратор все еще работал. Ох, Освальд его явно переоценил. 

Он позволил себе полежать еще несколько минут, а затем прожогом бросился в душ, приводя себя в порядок настолько быстро, насколько мог. Он должен был, ему _нужно было_ вернуться сейчас в магазин и посмотреть Пингвину в глаза. Он не мог вынести мысли, что этот вечер закончится, а он так и не поймет, что это было и что значило для самого Освальда.

Спустя десять минут он спустился в магазин и застал свой персонал в самых диких костюмах, которые только продавались у них. Он покачал головой и отмахнулся от этого. Сейчас было важно совершенно другое. 

— Где Освальд? — спросил Эд, заглядывая между стеллажами.

— Ушел минут пять назад, — пожала плечами Барбара. — Он был какой-то дерганный, не знаю. Так стремительно свалил, едва не забыл попрощаться.

Эд устало упал на диван и закрыл лицо руками. Спустя пару мгновений он нащупал под собой оставленный пульт.


	7. Chapter 7

_«Когда у тебя обед?»_

Нет, не то. Освальд стер сообщение, прокрутил смартфон в руке, заблокировал его и положил рядом. Что за глупая формулировка? Эд был совладельцем магазина, он наверняка сам определял, когда у него обед. Он откинул голову на подлокотник дивана и вытянул ноги. Нужно придумать что-то другое.

_«Не желаешь пообедать?»_

Хорошо, уже лучше. И замечательно, что в этот раз он не подразумевает, что Эд был обязан проводить с ним свой обеденный перерыв. Освальд оставлял ему пространство для отказа. Хорошо.

О! Но нужно поздороваться, да? Они так и не виделись со вчерашнего вечера, когда Освальд малодушно сбежал с вечеринки в магазине Эда. Конечно, у него были для этого причины. Ну, одна конкретная причина, настолько сильно упирающаяся в ширинку, что стало неловко перед девочками, развлекающимися в паре метров от него. Лишь одна мысль о том, что он делает с телом Эда простым нажатием на кнопку примитивного пульта, заставляла его кричать. Что это вообще было? В каких они отношениях? За жизнь у Освальда было не слишком много друзей, но ни с одним из них он бы не стал делать подобное. Он подумал о том, как бы вручил подобный пульт в руки Барбары, и вздрогнул. Ну уж нет.

Но последние недели они чаще обедали вместе, чем раздельно, поэтому, если бы Освальд попытался улизнуть от этой почти-традиции, это было бы слишком подозрительно. Эд бы мог подумать, что Пингвин избегает его или придает слишком уж большого значения произошедшему прошлой ночью. Освальд определенно придавал, но Эду это было знать необязательно. 

_«Привет. Не желаешь пообедать?»_

Звучит достаточно нейтрально, да? Или все же слишком угрюмо? Или пассивно-агрессивно? 

_«Привет :) Не желаешь пообедать?»_

Освальд застонал, положил телефон на грудь и потер лицо руками. Черт, отчего это так сложно? Они же так много и легко общались последние недели!

Нет, смайлик все же лишний. Эд не скупился на них в переписках, но Освальду это никогда не было свойственно. Будет странно, если он сейчас это сделает.

_«Привет! Не желаешь пообедать?»_

Сойдет. Ничего лучше он все равно не сможет придумать. Глубоко вдохнув, Освальд нажал на кнопку отправки. 

Как только он судорожно заблокировал телефон и отбросил его на другую сторону дивана, тот завибрировал от входящего сообщения. Освальд вскинулся, опираясь на сидение дивана вытянутыми руками, и взглянул на экран.

 _«Привет!!!!»_ , — сообщал Эд.

Освальд невольно покраснел. _Черт, Нигма._

 _«Желаю :) Есть предложения?»_ , — пришло следом.

Хорошо, Эд вроде как не злился на него. Это радовало.

Он взял телефон в руки и опять откинулся на диване.

 _«Через час в Айсберге, подходит?_ », — написал он.

«🌚», — пришло в ответ. Господь бог, Эд, что это вообще должно значить?

Освальд уже начал вбивать в строку сообщения «???», но Нигма справился сам.

«Идет!» 

Освальд выдохнул. С этим он справился. Дело осталось за малым — не запороть саму встречу.

Он подумал несколько секунд и быстро отправил в ответ «:)», так же быстро заблокировал телефон и спрятал его в карман брюк.

• • •

Уже за полчаса до назначенной встречи Освальд сидел за специально сервированным столиком в пустом клубе и бросал сердитые, раздраженные взгляды в Зсасза. Тот время от времени как бы случайно и как бы по делам мельтешил по клубу, переспрашивая, не нужно ли чего Освальду для его свидания, но сам же себя останавливал и восклицал, что ох, точно, _у бойфренда Пингвина_ все есть на месте, в его магазине. Иногда Виктор совершенно не дорожил своим рабочим местом.

Слава богу, что у него хватило такта не высовываться, когда в клуб наконец пришел Эд. 

— Освальд, — мягко улыбнулся Нигма. 

Пингвин встал с места и быстро пресек порыв отодвинуть стул для Эда. Это было бы слишком странно. Вместо этого он кивнул и указал ему на место напротив.

— Привет, Эд. Присаживайся, пожалуйста. 

Нигма занял место, практически ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от Освальда. Любопытство Эда было почти физически ощутимо, и Пингвину стало неуютно. Он опустил глаза в свой салат. В голове зазвенел заливистый смех Виктора, оценившего разящую перемену в рационе начальника. Пингвин отмахнулся от этого и проткнул помидор вилкой.

— Честно говоря, я не рассчитывал, что ты пригласишь меня встретиться. Девочки сказали, что ты ушел, — голос Эда был непривычно тихим и будто печальным, и Освальд наконец посмотрел на него. Нигма встретился с ним взглядом и едва заметно улыбнулся. — Но я рад, что ты написал. Продолжаешь меня удивлять.

Уголок губ Освальда дернулся в ответной улыбке.

— Этот твой смайлик в последнем сообщении… Мистер Пингвин, сегодня вы полны сюрпризов, — почти смущенная, легкая улыбка Эда превратилась в вызывающую ухмылку, и Освальд не смог устоять перед тем, чтобы бросить в это самодовольное лицо хлопковую салфетку.

— Нигма, ты отвратителен! — он даже не пытался притворяться сердитым и присоединился к радостному смеху Эда.

Нигма поднял упавшую на колени салфетку и прислонил ее к губам.

— Кстати, спасибо, что не используешь старую фамилию, — на удивление серьезно сказал он.

Освальд прочистил горло и выпрямил спину. 

— Я понимаю, что это может быть важно для тебя. Если это то имя, которое ты выбрал для себя, я буду использовать его.

Эд отложил салфетку и открыл Освальду мягкую улыбку.

— Это действительно важно для меня. Я рад, что ты понимаешь.

Они несколько долгих мгновений смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем, не сговариваясь, наконец приступили к еде.

— Как… — спустя какое-то время подал голос Освальд. — Как прошло твое вчерашнее тестирование? Продуктивно?

Эд закашлялся. Казалось, он подавился едой, и Пингвин бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Нигма успокаивающе поднял руку.

— Все прошло замечательно, спасибо, что поинтересовался, — монотонно сказал Эд немного хриплым от кашля голосом. — Твоя помощь была неоценима. Я… это было действительно очень кстати. Отчет получился очень объемным.

Освальд серьезно кивнул, успешно подавив в себе не столько вопрос, сколько глупый вопль о содержании этого отчета.

— Рад был помочь. Обращайся, — машинально вырвалось у него, и он тут же застыл. Лицо залилось краской.

— Хорошо… Спасибо, — выдохнул Эд. — Кстати… 

Сердце Освальда бешено заколотилось в груди от догадки.

— Я бы хотел продавать к Рождеству наборы — вибратор и мастурбатор. Они оба дистанционные, и хотя у них разные производители, они на удивление хорошо визуально сочетаются, — медленно сказал Эд. — Освальд.

Пингвин поднял на него взгляд.

— Ты бы не хотел повторить? — спросил Эд, глядя ему прямо в глаза. 

Освальду пришлось собрать в кулак все свое нажитое за многие годы мужество и кивнул.

— Да, я мог бы. Вроде как это действительно тебе нужно… для работы.

— Так и есть, — Эд прикусил улыбку и глубоко вдохнул. — Хочешь обсудить техническую сторону вопроса?

Освальд уставился на него.

— Что, прости?

Эд положил руки на стол и прикрыл глаза.

— Дело в том, что… Вчера вибратор работал на минут пять дольше нужного.

_Ох._

— Думаю, нам стоит обозначать, когда начинать, а когда выключать, — медленно произнес Эд.

Освальд втянул голову в плечи и опять кивнул, не глядя на Нигму.

— Ты определенно прав. Будем писать сообщения в процессе? — спросил Пингвин.

— Да, это хороший вариант. Нужно что-то простое, вроде «старт» и «стоп». 

— Идет, — сказал Освальд и начал перебрасывать вилкой лист салата по тарелке. — Ты вроде говорил, что у тебя там набор, да?

— Ага, — прокашлявшись сказал Эд. — Я примерно представляю сценарии, в которых они могли быть задействованы у покупателей, поэтому предлагаю протестировать их синхронно. К тому же, это сэкономит время.

— Одновременно? — пискнул Освальд и прикусил язык.

— Да, если это не проблема.

— Не проблема, — сдавленно сказал Пингвин. — Кто что возьмет?

Эд бросил на него быстрый взгляд и уставился на стакан воды, увлеченно проводя кончиком пальца по ободку.

— Вчера все веселье досталось мне, так что, думаю, право выбора оружия сегодня за тобой.

— Хорошо, — Освальд прикусил губу и задумался. — Я возьму себе вибратор, если ты не против.

Эд кивнул.

— Тогда мне мастурбатор. Они у меня в кабинете, я занесу сегодня вечером тебе. 

Он коротко улыбнулся и протянул через стол руку Освальду.

— Всегда приятно иметь с вами дело, мистер Кобблпот.

Освальд приподнял подбородок и пожал его руку.

— Это начало весьма продуктивного сотрудничества, я надеюсь.

Он почувствовал, как по руке мазнули ногти Эда, и вежливая улыбка Нигмы, казалось, стала темнее.

— Совершенно не сомневаюсь.

• • •

С момента, когда они начали совместные тестирования, прошла неделя. Эд сдерживался, чтобы не каждый день предлагать Освальду новую дистанционную игрушку, тот сам несколько раз спрашивал о них, каждый раз удивляя Нигму. Эд бесповоротно подсел на это. Все остальные девайсы остались позабытыми. Он давно не ощущал настолько сильного возбуждения, как в моменты, когда отсчитывал минуты до включения игрушки Освальдом, или когда сам нажимал на пульт. 

Они никогда не показывали, что хоть немного заинтересованы в сексе друг с другом вне этой странной ситуации. Их совместные обеды, ужины и вылазки по району все еще не были свиданиями. Эд не мог отрицать, что ему хотелось большего, но Освальд, даже зная, что у Нигмы не было пары, не предпринимал никаких новых шагов, чтобы сблизиться, и Эду точно не хотелось лишить себя их трогательной связи, выдав себя и свои чувства. 

Как и договаривались, они встретились в кафе в соседнем от магазина доме, чтобы вместе пообедать и обменяться тестируемыми девайсами. Освальд вернул Эду виброкольцо, которое использовал прошлым вечером, а Нигма заговорщически подвинул по столу в сторону Пингвина шелковый мешочек с очередным пультом.

— Позволишь узнать, чем я сегодня управляю? — с хитрой улыбкой спросил Освальд.

«Моим сердцем», — чуть не вырвалось у Эда, но он вовремя прикусил язык.

— Если честно, самое обычное виброяйцо, но я хочу испробовать его с вибрирующей смазкой, — сказал Эд и отпил обеденный чай.

— Как интересно, — пробормотал Освальд и взял в руки пульт. — Как жидкость может вибрировать? Она согревает и покалывает, да?

— Нет, это другое, — покачал головой Эд. — Думаю, проще не объяснять, а показать тебе. У меня есть тюбик с собой.

Освальд широко распахнул глаза.

— Эд, я не думаю, что буду наносить ее на… на паховую область прямо в кафе, — едва не заикаясь сказал он.

Нигма нахмурился и потянулся ко внутреннему карману пальто за смазкой.

— Зачем же на паховую область. Достаточно просто на слизистую, — он выдавил маленькую горошину геля на палец. — Приоткрой рот, пожалуйста.

Глаза Освальда стали еще шире, но он ничего не сказал и послушно открыл рот, немного подаваясь вперед. Эд затаил дыхание и про себя улыбнулся. Пингвин стал совсем ручным. В городе было столько людей, готовых убить его при первой же возможности, и от этого Освальд стал почти параноиком. Но когда дело доходило до Эда, он без оглядки доверял. Будь у Нигмы прагматичные цели и жажда власти, он бы легко мог засунуть Освальду прямо в рот самый сильный яд, и тот принял бы его без вопросов. Но, хотя в действительности мысли Эда не были кристально чисты, так бы он никогда не поступил.

Он легко провел смазкой по внутренней стороне губы Освальда, чуть растирая, и под конец немного нажал на нее. Губа слегка прогнулась под натиском, и Эд не мог отвести глаз от этого зрелища, хотя и ощущал на себе тяжелый взгляд Пингвина. 

Нигма сложил руки на столе и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Ну как тебе? 

Освальд немного растер смазку между губами и удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Действительно вибрирует! Черт, — он задумчиво нахмурился и облизал губы. — Как это вообще возможно?

— Наука, — самодовольно улыбнулся Эд. — А ты все смеялся, что это глупости.

— Я никогда не смеялся! — возмущенно воскликнул Освальд. — Я никогда не ставил под сомнение твой выбор рода деятельности.

Эд сомкнул пальцы в замок и положил на них подбородок. 

— Лучше друга у меня не было, — тихо сказал он. — Спасибо.

Губы Освальда дернулись в благодарной улыбке, а глаза засияли.

— Могу то же самое сказать о тебе, — он потянулся и взял Эда за руку, коротко сжав ее. — Но смотри, чтобы Барбара не услышала твоих слов. Я уже предчувствую скандал, — его улыбка стала шире, и Эд ответил на нее мягким смешком.

— Об этом не волнуйся. К ней у меня другие чувства, — он спохватился, что сказал слишком многое, и поспешил сменить тему разговора: — Эта смазка, она, знаешь, очень многофункциональна. 

— Могу представить, — сказал Освальд и прикусил губу.

— Идеи? — хитро улыбнулся Эд. — Ну, мне для обзора на сайт нужно. Вдруг ты придумал что-то новое.

Пингвин поднял глаза к потолку, задумавшись.

— Очевидно, для орального секса, — Нигма кивнул. — Целоваться с ней тоже интересно, наверное.

— Я не пробовал, но, думаю, так и есть, — Эд закусил губу, разглядывая Освальда.

— На эрогенные зоны, опять же. На член проникающего партнера, чтобы возник эффект вибратора.

Нигма тяжело задышал. Это был вовсе не первый раз, когда они открыто обсуждали секс, все таки Эд нередко поднимал эту тему, советуя Освальду новые игрушки в своем магазине. Но слышать все эти слова из уст Пингвина было чем-то… чем-то, что он точно будет вспоминать сегодня, тестируя новое виброяйцо.

— А еще можно нанести на член принимающего партнера, когда стимулируются другие части тела. Когда рук не хватает, — улыбнулся Освальд и сделал глоток чая.

— Очень хорошо, — промурчал Эд. — У вас отличная фантазия, мистер Пингвин. 

— Кстати об этом! — Освальд звучно опустил чашку на стол. Его тон из томного превратился в почти торжественный. — Через неделю-две я планирую открыть одно место в Гейтэме. Хотел тебе показать сегодня. Нужна твоя оценка.

Эд приподнял бровь. То, что Освальду было важно его мнение относительно бизнеса, без сомнений, очень льстило, но ему так не хотелось прерывать этот почти грязный разговор.

— Конечно, — вместо этого сказал он. — Что за место?

— Это… — Пингвин замялся и нервно сжал салфетку в руке. — Что же, думаю, лучше, чтобы ты сам взглянул на него.

• • •

Они не спеша прошли десять минут от кафе и оказались перед старым, но отлично отстроенным зданием. Эд помнил, что когда-то это была гостиница, и об этом красноречиво напоминало немного помпезное оформление. Он давно наблюдал за реконструкцией и решил, что здесь заново откроют отель или казино. Вывески все еще не было.

— Мы можем пройти внутрь, — сказал Освальд, тяжело опираясь на трость. 

— Так таинственно, мистер Пингвин. Я думал, из нас двоих это я профилируюсь на загадках, — Эд уже скорее по привычке бросил на него дразнящий взгляд, но Освальд лишь с улыбкой закатил глаза. 

— Уверяю, никаких загадок. Можешь не ревновать, — он поднялся по ступенькам у входа и махнул Эду следовать за собой.

Внутри здание выглядело ничуть не хуже. Несмотря на свое изящество и явно дорогую обстановку, здесь было на удивление уютно. Это впрямь немного напоминало гостиницу, но еще больше было похоже на личный особняк кого-то с очень тонким вкусом. Иллюзию дома разрушал лишь ресепшен у входа и то тут, то там сновавший персонал.

— Отличный отель, Освальд, — улыбнулся Эд, оглядывая помещение. 

— Это не отель, — тихо, но твердо ответил Пингвин. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе спальни и кабинеты.

Все еще не совсем понимая, что происходит, Нигма последовал за ним. 

Освальд проводил ему экскурсию по комнатам, и яснее не становилось. Каждая спальня была рассчитана максимум на четырех человек, и в них были лишь односпальные кровати. Везде можно было найти небольшие стеллажи с книгами, настольные игры и добротные альбомы для рисования со всеми необходимыми материалами. Освальд показал ему отличнейшую библиотеку и просторный зал. По всем внешним признакам это впрямь была гостиница, но что-то в ней было не то. 

— Освальд, — позвал его Эд, когда они оказались в кабинете. — Что за место ты планируешь открыть?

Пингвин глубоко вдохнул и сказал:

— Это что-то вроде центра помощи, я думаю? И шелтер.

Нигма удивленно приоткрыл рот. Это было так не похоже на Освальда! Это место должно было быть абсолютно неприбыльным, более того — оно приносило бы огромные убытки капиталу Пингвина.

— Я нанял штат врачей и психологов. Судя по их расценкам, они профессионалы, — хохотнул Освальд и оперся на массивный стол. — Но, конечно, я изучал и рекомендации. Они хорошие специалисты.

— Для кого этот шелтер, Освальд? — тихо спросил Эд.

Пингвин поднял на него твердый взгляд.

— Для сбежавших из дома детей. Для подростков после неудачного каминг аута перед семьей. Для детей, у которых абьюзивные родственники, для детей, потерявших близких, — мягко сказал Освальд. — Для всех, кому нужен новый дом.

— Освальд, — прошептал Эд.

— Не скрою, раньше я действительно планировал открыть отель. Но ты вдохновил меня, — Пингвин взял Эда за руку и легко сжал в своей. 

— Это… — Нигма быстро заморгал, силясь сдержать эмоции. — Это очень правильное решение. 

— Конечно, я выбил из городских властей значительную поддержку этой затеи, — улыбнулся Освальд. — Так что этот центр будет не целиком оплачиваться из моего кошелька.

— Все равно, — тихо сказал Эд и поднял на него сияющие глаза. — Я… мне повезло никогда не жить на улице, и после того, как я сбежал из дома, у меня было достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить себе жилье. Даже не могу представить, как тяжело приходится детям, у которых нет моих возможностей.

— А у меня никогда не было потребности сбегать, — кивнул Освальд, все еще мягко поглаживая руку Эда. — Наоборот, из всех мест я бежал домой. Но многим повезло меньше нашего.

— Так и есть, — Эд опустил взгляд на их руки и улыбнулся. — Ты хороший человек, Освальд.

Пингвин лишь махнул рукой.

— Глупости. Ты никогда не докажешь, что таким образом я не отмываю деньги, — улыбнулся он.

Эд рассмеялся.

— Ты единственный человек, который хочет, чтобы все считали, что он отмывает деньги с помощью благого дела, а не наоборот. 

Они немного помолчали, наслаждаясь уютной тишиной и атмосферой дома, окутавшей их. Наконец они отпустили руки друг друга. 

— Консультации психологов могут брать не только дети, которые проживают в шелтере, — наконец сказал Освальд. — За ними могут обращаться любые дети и подростки, хоть очно, хоть онлайн. Все, кому нужна помощь.

— Это прекрасная идея, — сказал Эд. — Спасибо.

Освальд нежно улыбнулся ему.

— Я очень рад, что тебе понравилось.

Эд ответил на улыбку и понял, что пропал окончательно.


	8. Chapter 8

— Ты светишься, — крикнула Айви, закидывая в рот очередную порцию миниатюрных мармеладных членов. — Эд, ты что-то скрываешь.

Нигма вздрогнул и оторвал глаза от ноутбука. Айви была не первая, кто это говорил. На днях Барбара сказала то же самое, слово в слово. Эд все еще был без понятия, что это должно значить.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Ты светишься! — повторила она.— Это как-то связано с Пингвином, да?

Эд бросил короткий взгляд на непрозрачный пакет с вибратором, который они должны были тестировать вместе через час, и тяжело сглотнул.

— Айви, не придумывай. Я просто… очень счастлив, что переезд полностью оправдал ожидания. Более удачного в плане продаж месяца у нас никогда не было.

— Окей, как скажешь, — задумчиво протянула она, кружась на стуле у кассы. — Но ты же знаешь, если у вас что-то случится, я должна быть первой, кому ты об этом расскажешь, — улыбнулась Айви. 

Эд нервно хохотнул.

— Конечно, милая. 

— Хочу, чтобы у самого лучшего шефа все было лучше всех, — она подала Эду знак и бросила ему мармеладку. Нигма поймал ее ртом. — Кроме того, это же Гейтэм. Где-где, а здесь вас точно не осудят. 

— Да, я знаю, — пробормотал Эд и уставился пустым взглядом в экран.

— Что тогда? Вы же как намагниченные. Это видит весь район, — она махнула рукой, жестом обводя магазин. — Я слышала, как драг квины Пингвина делали ставки на конкретные дни этого месяца, когда вы переспите.

Нигма вспыхнул и уставился на нее.

— Не скрою, я тоже поучаствовала в этом тотализаторе. Поэтому если вы послезавтра не сойдетесь, с тебя двадцатка. 

— Моя личная жизнь — не азартная игра! — обиженно воскликнул он.

— Эдди, никто не понимает, что вам мешает. Вы взрослые свободные люди. В чем тогда проблема? 

В магазин вошел посетитель, но даже всегда отзывчивая к покупателям Айви проигнорировала его, сосредоточившись на разговоре. Эд не мог не понять, что без ответов она не отступит. С усталым вздохом он сказал:

— С ним все не так, как с другими.

Айви раздраженно фыркнула.

— Конечно! Это такие особенные отношения! Поэтому будем плясать друг вокруг друга еще двенадцать лет!

Эд покачал головой.

— Рядом с ним мне будто бы снова шестнадцать, и я до беспамятства влюбленный школьник. Только сейчас все хуже. Тогда я его почти не знал и додумывал много всего, я сейчас… сейчас мне и додумывать не стоит. Он каждый раз продолжает меня удивлять, превосходя все ожидания. Я не хочу все испортить.

Айви положила подбородок на кулак, внимательно слушая и кивая.

— На свидание не пробовал его позвать? Как все нормальные люди?

Эд откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Если я прямо приглашу его на свидание, он поймет, что все это время я… — он едва не проговорился об их совместном тестировании, но вовремя прикусил язык. — В общем, что я заинтересован не только в дружбе с ним. Он подумает, что все эти отношения были лишь для того, чтобы залезть к нему в штаны, и оттолкнет меня. Я не хочу потерять друга.

— Иногда ты такой идиот, — вздохнула она. — Так, как смотрит на тебя он, не смотрят на просто друзей.

— Да? Чего же он сам не позовет меня на свидание? — устало передразнил ее Эд. 

Айви пожала плечами.

— Может, думает точно так же, как и ты? Не знаю, Эдди. Вы, геи, иногда такие бесполезные.

— Я не гей! — тут же воскликнул Нигма. — Я бисексуал, и ты знаешь об этом! Это бифобия!

Несколько секунд она пыталась скрыть смех, но в конце концов не выдержала.

— Прости-прости, я знаю. Просто ты так смешно каждый раз орешь о бифобии. Устоять невозможно!

Эд деланно сердито сложил руки на груди и нахмурился. 

Телефон завибрировал от входящего сообщения.

 _«Я освободился сегодня пораньше. Если ты не занят, мы можем начать через полчаса?»_ , — писал Освальд.

Сердце Эда бешено заколотилось. Он тут же набрал в ответ:

_«Через полчаса_ _—_ _идеально! Я напишу, когда включать»._

_«+»_ , — все, что ему ответили. 

Эд прикрыл глаза и попытался выровнять дыхание.

— Это был Пингвин, да? — Нигма не смотрел на Айви, но в голосе явно слышалась самодовольная ухмылка.

— Это не… это не важно, — пробормотал Эд и подхватил пакет. — До завтра! — не оглядываясь бросил он и едва не сломя голову поспешил к дальнему коридору, в котором находился лифт.

• • •

Эд удобно устроился на кровати, не переставая улыбаться. Сегодня они собирались тестировать набор — вибратор и мастурбатор, но, в отличии от тех, что они вместе пробовали раньше, эти были синхронизированы _по-настоящему_. Они еще не начали, но Эд уже на пробу провел по выключенному вибратору рукой. Когда они включат устройства, Освальд будет чувствовать это движение. У Эда уже были достаточно определенные планы. 

_«Готов?»_ , — пришло сообщение от Освальда.

Улыбка Эда стала шире. Пингвин, конечно, имел ввиду лишь то, находится ли рядом с Нигмой вибратор и может ли он включить его, но Эду нравилось думать, что Освальд интересуется, растянул ли Нигма себя для него. И ответом на оба этих вопроса было четкое «ДА».

 _«Ага :)»_ , — отправил он в ответ. 

Эд выдавил немного смазки на вибратор, включил его и провел по нему длинным, медленным, почти дразнящим движением. Ох, как бы он хотел слышать Освальда в этот момент! Пингвин, наверное, тихо застонал бы и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, слегка подаваясь в кулак Эда. 

Он продолжал неторопливо поглаживать его и свободной рукой набрал сообщение.

_«Ну как?»._

_«Что это?»_ , — вместо ответа спросил Освальд.

Последние дни они все дальше и дальше отходили от установленных две недели назад правил и нередко переписывались в процессе. В их сообщениях не было ничего эротичного — это скорее напоминало обмен письмами по работе.

_«Рука. Что думаешь? Ощущается? Он работает?»._

_«Да»._

Эд нахмурился, не прекращая движений. Что это за ответ такой? Ему была нужна конкретика. Он сильнее сжал вибратор в руке.

_«Освальд?»._

_«Бога ради Эд не останавливайся»._

Нигма удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Это уже лучше.

Он сжал вибратор у основания и обвел языком его кончик. В голове мелькнула идея, и он слегка прикусил его.

 _«Эд!»_ , — тут же написал Освальд.

Нигма засмеялся и упал на кровать.

_«А? :)»_

_«Что ты сделал?»_

_«Язык»_ , — написал он и тут же добавил: — _«Возможно, еще зубы»._

Ответ все не приходил, и Эд решил переспросить:

_«Мне повторить?»_ _._

_«Да, пожалуйста»._

Нигма прикусил довольную улыбку. Как пожелаете, мистер Пингвин.

Он медленно провел языком вдоль вибратора, а затем начал постепенно вводить его в рот. Игрушка скользила легко из-за хорошей смазки. Он прикрыл глаза и представил, что это Освальд стоит над ним и толкается в него. Эд застонал и сжал в руке постель.

Он несколько раз вбирал вибратор в рот и выпускал его, чередуя отрывистые толчки с плавными, и время от времени щелкал языком по кончику. Он наслаждался тем, что Освальд не знает, что именно он делает, но прекрасно ощущает каждое движение, как если бы Эд завязал Пингвину глаза и решил самостоятельно заняться им. 

Нигма бросил взгляд на молчаливый телефон и решил, что нужно действовать серьезней. Он немного подвинулся на кровати, откинувшись на приподнятых подушках, ухватился одной рукой за изголовье и ввел в себя игрушку. Он невольно прогнулся в пояснице и подался вниз, насаживаясь. Даже полностью контролируя каждое движение вибратора он не мог устоять от сладкой иллюзии, что это с ним делал Освальд. 

Он выждал несколько секунд, дав себе и Пингвину свыкнуться с этим ощущением тесноты, и начал быстро двигать вибратором внутри. Он улыбнулся, услышав оповещение о новом сообщении.

_«Ты изменил что-то да?»_ _._

Эд счастливо рассмеялся и набрал в ответ:

_«Да. Теперь ты внутри»._

Черт!

 _«То есть вибратор внутри»,_ — исправился он. 

_«Не во рту»,_ — на всякий случай добавил Эд. 

Вместо ответа игрушка завибрировала, и Нигма громко застонал. Он сжал телефон в руке и про себя начал проклинать Освальда на чем свет стоит. Чтобы хоть немного сравнять счет он опять начал резко двигать вибратором внутри.

— Освальд, — выдохнул он. — Черт, Освальд! 

Пустая, холодная квартира ничего не ответила, и он решил не сдерживаться, чтобы гнетущее чувство одиночества не успело пустить в нем корни. 

— Освальд, пожалуйста, — простонал Эд и откинул голову на подушки. — Сильнее!

Будто слушаясь, вибрации стали более интенсивными, и он ответил на них, почти вскрикнув. 

— Да, так! Еще немного!

Игрушка снова послушалась. Эда немного подкинуло на кровати, пальцы ног поджались, и он кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к себе. 

Он вытащил вибратор и положил его на живот, стараясь отдышаться. Эд отдохнул несколько секунд и, не открывая глаз, обхватил ствол игрушки кольцом пальцев, с силой водя по ней. Не прошло и минуты, как телефон оповестил его о сообщении от Освальда.

 _«Стоп»_ , — написал Пингвин.

Эд нахмурился. В последние дни Освальд зачастую был куда более многословен. Ему не понравилось? Или понравилось слишком сильно? В чем дело?

Он открыл диалог в мессенджере и выронил телефон на кровать. Уже успевшее уняться сердцебиение опять участилось. Его бросило в жар. 

Перед последним сообщением Пингвина значился исходящий вызов длиной около минуты.


	9. Chapter 9

Все это зашло куда-то не туда. То есть, конечно, туда, но Освальд точно не ожидал, что узнает о взаимности своих чувств подобным образом. Но это тоже было спорно — не исключено, что Эд никак не связывал свои эмоции во время секса с реальной жизнью. Это могло не значить ровным счетом ничего. Но все же, более красноречивого свидетельства чувств Эдварда, чем тот вчерашний горячий звонок, у него не было, поэтому не стоило пускать все на самотек.

Они не общались со вчерашнего вечера, когда Освальд попросил Эда выключить устройство, и в обед Пингвин все же решился позвонить ему.

— Освальд! — Нигма снял трубку спустя один гудок. — О божечки!

— Привет, Эд, — прохрипел Пингвин. Нигма реагировал очень ярко, и у Освальда сжалось горло. Эд казался… удивленным? Воодушевленным? Напуганным? Сложно было сказать. — Не занят?

— О, не особо. Всегда рад тебя слышать.

— Взаимно, — почти промурчал Освальд.

Они помолчали несколько секунд, и Пингвин неловко прокашлялся, стараясь собраться.

— Я хотел спросить...

— Да? — поспешно переспросил Эд.

— Ты занят сегодня вечером? Наверняка да, сегодня Рождество, и у тебя точно есть где и с кем праздновать, но я все же хотел…

— Не занят! Совершенно не занят! — пискнул Нигма.

Освальд тихонько охнул. 

— Только давай после восьми, хорошо? —попросил Эд извиняющимся тоном. — Я дал девочкам выходной, поэтому совершенно один на смене в магазине. 

— Да, да, конечно. Я все понимаю. Восемь — идеально, — сказал Пингвин.

— Освальд, — позвал его Эд.

— Да? — выдохнул Пингвин. Он начал молиться, чтобы Нигма не задавал вопросов о вчерашнем вечере. Только не так, не по телефону.

— Ты хочешь провести Рождество со мной?

— Да, — просто ответил Освальд. — Да, хочу, — он глубоко вдохнул и спросил: — А ты? Ты хотел бы провести со мной Рождество?

— Ох, Освальд, — в голосе слышалась улыбка. — Больше всего на свете. 

— Хорошо, — Пингвин прикусил идиотскую улыбку, начавшую расплываться по лицу. Он знал, что и его голос от этого изменился. — Куда бы ты хотел пойти?

— Не уверен, что вообще хочу куда-то идти.

Сердце Освальда упало.

— Ох. Ладно… — расстроенно сказал он.

— О, нет-нет! Я имел в виду, что может останемся в магазине? Если ты не против. У нас есть елка, девочки все очень мило украсили. Так уютно!

Освальд приоткрыл рот. Он старался отогнать от себя мысль, что Эд просто не хотел, чтобы им в этот вечер мешали своим присутствием посетители какого-нибудь ресторана.

— Тогда в восемь у тебя. Я принесу ужин.

— В восемь у меня, — сказал Эд. Освальд знал, что Нигма улыбнулся, и ответил на эту улыбку, хотя никто ее не мог увидеть.

• • •

Ровно в восемь Освальд был на пороге «Фабрики Загадок». Он постучал в дверь и тут же внутренне дал себе оплеуху. Кто вообще стучится в магазин?

Несмотря на это дверь тут же распахнулась, и его с улыбкой встретил Эд.

— Привет, — радостно сказал он и отступил на шаг, пропуская Пингвина внутрь. 

Освальд застыл на месте. Эд был одет в никогда прежде не наблюдаемый в его гардеробе бордовый кардиган и галстук в мелкие новогодние елочки. Свет в магазине был приглушен, но везде ярко сияли гирлянды. Из дверного проема отчетливо потянуло запахом глинтвейна. Пингвину казалось, что между промозглой декабрьской улицей и этим магазином лежала невидимая грань портала в совершенно другой мир. Теплый, радушный мир, где Освальда искренне ждали. Он сделал шаг вперед. 

Уже ставший привычным за последние два месяца секс-шоп выглядел совершенно по-другому. Хотя основной свет был выключен, но, кроме гирлянд, работала еще подсветка на стеллажах, отчего игрушки выглядели очень драматично. Благодаря игре света и тени даже самые веселые вибраторы в форме членов драконов казались донельзя серьезными и как-то по-домашнему уютными. В углу стояла елка, украшенная помимо обычных новогодних игрушек разнообразными презервативами, анальными шариками и пробками. 

Освальд перевел взгляд на кофейный столик возле дивана. Он уже был застелен темной бархатной скатертью, и Эд успел расставить посуду и приборы. И свечи. Внезапно Пингвин осознал, что дружеский ужин, на который он пригласил Эда, оказался свиданием.

— Тебе не нравится? — тихо прозвучало рядом.

Освальд повернулся к Эду, который неловко переплел свои пальцы и с тревогой смотрел на него. Он понял, что слишком долго простоял без слов, и мягко улыбнулся, ободряя Нигму.

— Мне очень нравится, Эдвард, — он взял Эда за руку и легонько стиснул ее. Нигма едва заметно улыбнулся, напряженные плечи расслабились.

— Ну, что ты нам сегодня принес? — торжественно сказал он и забрал у Освальда картонный пакет с ужином.

— Лучшее, что мог выдать повар «Айсберга». С твоей готовкой не сравнится, конечно, но я заставил его постараться.

— О, значит ли это, что, если мой магазин обанкротиться, я могу рассчитывать на должность шеф-повара в вашем заведении, мистер Пингвин? — поддразнил Эд.

Освальд фыркнул.

— Оставим это в качестве твоего хобби. Если подобное случиться, в чем я очень сомневаюсь, я придумаю тебе работу получше.

Он помог Эду доставать из пакета упакованные еще горячие блюда и заметил в скатерти что-то странное.

— Эд, почему у скатерти есть рукава?

— Ох, это, — неловко рассмеялся Нигма. — Не обращай внимания. У меня не оказалось скатерти, так что пришлось импровизировать. Это комбинезон экстра-большого размера, если это имеет значение.

— Как изобретательно, — рассмеялся Пингвин. — Отлично подходит обстановке. 

Эд разлил по бокалам глинтвейн, и они наконец приступили к еде. 

Освальд боялся, что между ними будет какая-то неловкость, но это мало отличалось от их привычных обедов и ужинов. Разве что сейчас взгляды Эда были куда более долгими. Он не пытался касаться Освальда чаще, чем делал это обыкновенно, и не уводил тему разговора в неловкое русло. Он будто выжидал шага Освальда. 

Когда они закончили с ужином и расслабленно откинулись на диване с бокалами вина, в почти полной тишине магазина, перерываемой лишь их негромким разговором, послышался лай, больше напоминающий писк.

— Вот черт! — воскликнул Эд и тут же подорвался с места. Он унесся за кассовую стойку, наклонился, будто ища что-то, а затем вернулся к Освальду с комком одеяла в руках. — Я надеялся еще немного подождать, но он проснулся раньше.

— Ты завел собаку? — удивленно спросил Пингвин. 

— Кхм, не совсем, — Эд присел рядом и расправил складки одеяла. Из него показалась заспанная мордочка щенка английского бульдога. 

— Какой милый!— заворковал Освальд и протянул руку, чтобы погладить пса. — Как назвал?

— Глупая история вышла на самом деле… Его зовут Эдвардом, — с неловким смешком сказал Нигма. — Не подумай, я не настолько самовлюбленный, чтобы назвать собаку в свою честь!

Освальд удивленно поднял брови и фыркнул.

— Когда я общался с заводчиками, то думал, они спрашивают мое имя для оформления заказа, — продолжил Эд. — Оказалось, они спрашивали о кличке для щенка, — он погладил большим пальцем лобик собаки. — Но он еще маленький. Его легко будет переучить на другое имя, если ты решишь его сменить.

— Подожди, что? — Освальд широко распахнул глаза и переводил взгляд с щенка на лицо Эда. Нигма протянул ему укутанного в одеяло Эдварда.

— Ну, сейчас же Рождество. Это подарок, — с мягкой улыбкой сказал он.

Освальд неверяще взял в руки пса, почти инстинктивно почесывая ему шею. Щенок довольно фыркнул и прикрыл глаза. 

— Постой. Когда ты купил его?

— Пару недель назад, — пожал плечами Эд и сложил руки на коленях. — Вспомнил, как ты хотел собаку, когда учился в школе.

— Ага, — пробормотал Освальд. — Матушка не выносила животных в доме. Говорила, от них слишком много грязи, и они переносят болезни.

— Не знаю, что насчет грязи, но шуму от него достаточно, — рассмеялся Эд. — Он не особо сдерживается.

— О, значит, у нас с ним много общего, — улыбнулся Освальд и поднял на Нигму радостный взгляд. — Спасибо. Это замечательный подарок. 

— Я не перешел границы с ним? — внезапно очень серьезно спросил Эд. — Я понимаю, что собака — это очень большая ответственность, и если это не уместно, я могу оставить ее себе, а ты…

— Эд, — прервал его Освальд. Нигма опять посмотрел на него и тяжело сглотнул. — Все в порядке. Я точно оставлю его себе. Спасибо, — искренне сказал он и чуть подумав добавил: — И имя менять не стану, если ты не возражаешь, — усмехнулся Освальд.

Эд облегченно засмеялся.

— Нет, не возражаю. У тебя будет аж два Эдварда.

До него дошло, что он сказал, и резко отвел взгляд, закусив губу. Уже было готовое сорваться с губ подначивание потухло в горле Освальда, и он решил не смущать Эда еще больше.

— Раз уж мы начали обмениваться подарками… — протянул он и положил одеяло со спящим щенком рядом с собой на диван.

Он вытащил из пакета, в котором принес еду, папку с бумагами и протянул ее Эду.

— Вот, держи. С Рождеством, — улыбнулся Освальд.

Эд непонимающе хлопнул ресницами, но взял в руки папку и развернул ее.

— Я не совсем понимаю… — пробормотал он. — Здесь о помещении в соседнем здании. Зачем это?

— Это бессрочный договор о бесплатной аренде, — объяснил Освальд. — Под вашу с Айви лабораторию.

Эд перевел взгляд с документа на Пингвина, хмурясь.

— Освальд…

— Она рассказывала, как вы ютитесь в твоей маленькой квартире, когда выводите новые смеси. Теперь у вас будет специальное помещение для этого. Там просторно, есть душ, туалет и кухня. Если хочешь, можешь хоть жить там. Или перенести туда магазин. Или еще как угодно использовать это помещение, это ведь подарок. Но думаю, лаборатория тебе сейчас нужнее.

Эд положил папку на колени и смотрел на нее с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил Освальд.

Нигма покачал головой.

— Нет, все в порядке. Это… это идеальный подарок, Освальд, — сказал он, прямо посмотрев Пингвину в лицо. — Спасибо большое, — он немного подвинулся на диване и взял Освальда за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

— Не стоит благодарности, правда, — хрипло сказал Пингвин. — Тем более я задолжал тебе столько рождественских подарков за эти годы. Я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя за нашу дружбу.

На губах Эда расцвела нежная улыбка, и он еще немного подался вперед. Их колени соприкоснулись.

— Кстати о подарках! — сказал Освальд. — Ты никогда не упоминал это, и мне было любопытно… после того, как я выпустился со школы, тебя задевали хулиганы?

Эд застыл, непонимающе уставившись на него.

— По правде говоря, нет, — сказал он. — Я, конечно, не стал королем школы, но надо мной почти перестали издеваться.

— Почти, — прошипел Освальд, отведя взгляд.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — удивленно спросил Эд.

— Это был мой первый подарок тебе, — признался Освальд. — _Возможно_ я немного пригрозил хулиганам, которые остались в школе.

Нигма распахнул глаза, несколько секунд разглядывая лицо Пингвина, будто ища в нем подвох и ожидая, что тот воскликнет «шутка!». Этого не произошло, и Эд дико рассмеялся, утирая выступившие слезы.

Освальд нахмурился.

— В чем дело?

Эд пытался отдышаться, подняв руку, прося Пингвина немного подождать. Наконец сквозь угасающий смех он выдавил:

— Я сделал для тебя почти то же самое.

— Что? — Освальд нахмурился еще больше и вытянул шею, будто пытаясь приблизить ухо к Эду в попытке лучше понять его слова.

— Говорю, я тоже пообщался с задирами, чтобы они не трогали тебя. В твои последние недели школы.

Плечи Освальда опали, и он несколько раз то открывал, то закрывал рот. Затем он хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, воскликнув:

— Вот оно что! Вот почему они вели себя так!

Эд широко улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Кажется, мы были одновременно очень умными и очень глупыми.

Освальд рассмеялся.

— Не могу не согласиться, старый друг.

Эд опять взял в руки бокал с остатками глинтвейна.

— Но вот что мне не понятно, Освальд. Почему ты смог убедить задир не трогать меня аж два года, но не сделал этого для себя?

Пингвин внезапно помрачнел.

— Это другое. Защищать тебя и себя — это ощущается по-разному. Когда я… _убеждал_ твоих одноклассников, во мне не было страха. Было лишь твердое желание не дать тебя в обиду. 

— Страха? — непонимающе переспросил Эд. — Ты никогда не выглядел так, будто боишься.

Освальд перевел на него напряженный взгляд.

— Конечно, я боялся, Эд! Каждый день боялся! Они делали очень жестокие вещи. Но если бы я перестал отгаркиваться, стало бы только хуже.

— Ты никогда не прогибался под них, — прошептал Эд. — Ни дня не менял манеру поведения или внешний вид. Мне и в голову не приходило, что они так на тебя влияют. 

— Я каждый день опаздывал в школу, хотя и выходил вовремя. Мне просто нужно было минимум двадцать минут, чтобы успокоится и встретить их опять.

— Освальд… — выдохнул Эд и опять взял его за руку. — Ты так замечательно справлялся! Мне очень жаль это слышать, но в школе я всегда стремился ровняться на тебя и твою смелость. У меня никогда не хватало мужества противостоять задирам, но ты делал это изо дня в день многие годы. Ты вдохновлял меня быть самим собой, не оглядываясь на идиотов. И продолжаешь вдохновлять.

Освальд стиснул его руку в своей и поджал губы.

— Это очень много для меня значит, Эдвард. Надеюсь, мой образ не слишком омрачился в твоих глазах из-за этого откровения.

Эд быстро покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Вовсе нет. Совсем наоборот. Ты всегда казался мне недосягаемым. Слишком непохожим на меня, чтобы быть реальным. Сейчас же ты кажешься мне только лучше, потому что я знаю, что наши чувства могли быть похожими.

Освальд осторожно взглянул ему в лицо.

— Я очень надеюсь, что наши чувства действительно похожи.

Эд кивнул и перевел взгляд на бокал Пингвина.

— О, у нас совершенно закончилось вино. Нужно обновить, — он поднялся с дивана и направился в сторону подвала.

— У вас на складе есть вино? — спросил Освальд и последовал за ним.

— Мм, вроде того. Это вино-афродизиак, но мы его не продаем. Во-первых, у нас нет лицензии на продажу алкоголя, во-вторых, эти магазинные афродизиаки — чушь.

— Тогда зачем оно здесь? — нахмурился Освальд.

— Мне просто нравится вкус, — усмехнулся Эд. 

Они прошлись вдоль длинных стеллажей с коробками, подписанными названиями, некоторые из которых казались Освальду абсолютно неизвестными. Эд покопался в одной из них и с победным возгласом извлек бутылку.

— Думаю, одной нам хватит, — сказал он и как-то сразу переменился в лице, прижимая к себе вино. Его улыбка погасла, и Освальд терялся с ответом, что так смутило Эда. — Освальд, можешь ответить на один мой вопрос?

Пингвин сглотнул и немного откинулся на стеллаж с коробками, ища опоры. Вся атмосфера вечера и так была донельзя интимной, но, когда они спустились в подвал, их будто еще больше отрезало от внешнего мира. В этот момент не существовало никого и нечего помимо них, и он знал, что не сможет быть неискренним с Эдом, какой вопрос бы он не задал. Он кивнул.

— Мне интересно, — тихо сказал Эд, — этот вечер сегодня, что он значит для тебя? — он приоткрыл рот, вдыхая. — Это свидание?

Глаза Освальда расширились, и он медленно сказал, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Мне бы хотелось этого.

Эд охнул и еще теснее прижал бутылку к груди.

— Я не особо планировал это. Все это, — вздохнул Освальд. 

Он не лгал. Приходя сюда, он не знал, как все повернется, и просто надеялся. Он не планировал этого, как и не планировал заново влюбляться в Эдварда.

Эд тяжело задышал, облизнул губы и не глядя отложил бутылку на стеллаж. Он сделал несколько шагов к Освальду, замерев возле него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

— Как и я, — тихо сказал он. — Я и надеяться не смел.

Их разница в росте стала еще более заметной, и Освальду пришлось поднять голову, чтобы продолжать удерживать зрительный контакт. Он ухватился за кардиган Эда, притягивая его еще ближе.

Нигма положил руку ему на плечо, длинным движением водя вдоль него, заканчивая свой путь на шее Освальда. Он судорожно вздохнул.

— Могу я… — прошептал Эдвард.

— Все, что угодно, Эд, — сказал Освальд, окончательно сминая его кардиган в своей руке.

Глаза Нигмы вспыхнули, и он наклонился, медленно целуя Пингвина в шею. От неожиданности и удивительного тепла губ на своей коже Освальд застонал и запустил пальцы Эду в волосы. Он почувствовал влажное прикосновение языка. В горле пересохло. 

Приложив большое волевое усилие, он отодвинул голову Эда от себя. Его очки съехали на нос и немного запачкались, но Освальд никогда не видел его настолько красивым. Он тяжело дышал через открытый рот, и на лице было написано настолько вопиющее желание, которого Пингвин еще никогда ни в ком не видел. Казалось, и без того очень темные глаза Эда стали черными. Освальд обхватил его лицо руками и притянул к себе, с жаром целуя.

Эд простонал в поцелуй и положил руки ему на талию. Он вжал его в стеллаж, и расстояния между ними абсолютно не осталось. Нигма лихорадочно отвечал и прерывался, чтобы покрывать все лицо Освальда короткими поцелуями. В такие моменты он открывал глаза и всматривался в Пингвина, будто не веря, что все это происходит в реальности.

— Эд, пожалуйста, — простонал Освальд и углубил поцелуй. 

Руки Нигмы, обхватывающие его талию, крепко сжались. Он начал прикусывать губы Пингвина и раздвинул его ноги коленом, прижимаясь бедром к паху.

— О черт, — выдохнул Освальд и невольно подался вперед. Он старался не терять головы и не тереться об Эдварда слишком явно, но тот будто бы уловил это и сам начал вести бедром вдоль уже явно затвердевшего члена Освальда. Пингвин обхватил его плечи руками, обнимая.

— Ты уверен, что нам стоит спешить с этим? — с опаской спросил Освальд. Эти отношения были так важны для него, и он не хотел испортить хоть что-то.

— Спешить! — хохотнул Эд, положив голову на плечо Освальду. — Милый, я ждал этого пятнадцать лет. Более длинной прелюдии у меня не было. Но если ты не хочешь, мы можем просто пообниматься на диване.

— О, — все, что смог ответить Освальд. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Эда, мягко поглаживая. — Ты прав, пожалуй. Я тоже слишком долго ждал этого, — он поцеловал Нигму в щеку, и тот приоткрыл один глаз. Освальд положил вторую руку на бедро Эда, призывая его продолжать двигаться. — Двенадцать лет.

Эд вскинулся и поднял голову с его плеча.

— Двенадцать! Освальд! Столько лет!

— Тише, — сказал Пингвин, опять целуя его. 

Эд ответил еще более яростно, будто злясь, что они потратили столько лет впустую, и желая компенсировать все так и не случившиеся поцелуи. Он переложил руки на бедра Освальда, заставляя его едва не насаживаться на себя. Пингвин почувствовал, как вдоль его ноги скользнул не менее твердый, чем его собственный, член Эда.

— О господи, — простонал он и положил руки Нигме на грудь, слегка отодвигая. — Если мы так продолжим, я кончу в штаны. Это даже восемнадцатилетнему Освальду не особо шло, а мне тем более.

Эд активно закивал, переключаясь на шею Пингвина.

— Ты прав. Вернемся в магазин, — он с трудом оторвался от Освальда, схватил его за руку и потащил наверх.

Они едва не прожогом вернулись к мягкому свету магазина, и Эд игриво толкнул Пингвина на диван, а сам сел на него верхом. Он опасно улыбнулся и намотал галстук Освальда на кулак, притягивая его ближе. Они замерли в паре сантиметров друг от друга, растягивая момент. Руки Освальда огладили крепкую спину Эда, и он спросил:

— Чем бы ты хотел заняться?

— Хмм, — протянул Эд и прикусил кончик уха Освальда, мягко раскачиваясь на его бедрах. — Возможно, нам стоит продолжить то, на чем мы вчера остановились.

— М?

— Хочу тебя в себе, — сказал Эд ему на ухо. Его тон звучал настолько соблазнительно, что пальцы ног Освальда невольно поджались в туфлях. Он сделал себе пометку на будущее почаще спрашивать Эда о его желаниях. — Но я должен в кое-чем признаться, Освальд, — вздохнул и начал неспешно целовать шею Пингвина. — Я врал тебе.

Сердце Освальда упало.

— Когда? Что случилось? — засуетился он.

Эд тихо рассмеялся.

— Мы проводили вместе эти тестирования, но, если честно, они не имели практического значения.

— О, — сказал Освальд. — Отчего же?

— Эксперименты были необъективны. Так сильно необъективны, — томно прошептал Эд и начал расстегивать жилет Пингвина. — Была одна сторонняя переменная, которая делала результаты экспериментов очень нерепрезентативными.

— Расскажешь мне, в чем было дело? — улыбнулся Освальд и потянул кардиган Эда вверх.

— О, у меня была очень отвлекающая, невозможно горячая сторонняя переменная, — с улыбкой сказал Эд и снял с Пингвина галстук с рубашкой.

— Черт, этот щенок был действительно громким, да? — усмехнулся Освальд и прикусил его за открывшуюся ключицу.

— Боже, щенок! — Эд тут же переменился в лице и немного отодвинулся, глядя на Эдварда, все еще мирно спящего возле них. — Мы не станем заниматься сексом возле спящего ребенка.

Освальд застыл. Во-первых, они _будут заниматься сексом_. Это было достаточно ясно по тому, как недвусмысленно натянулись их брюки, да и обнаженный верх оставлял мало пространства для догадок об их планах на вечер. Но то, что Эд это озвучил, делало все намного реальнее. Во-вторых, было так очаровательно, что Нигма не хотел беспокоить щенка! Освальд понял, что его и самого это смущало, и был рад, что их мнения даже в этом вопросе совпадали.

— Может отнесешь его в кабинет, но оставь дверь приоткрытой? — предложил Пингвин.

— Ох, не знаю, сработает ли это. Я планирую пошуметь, — пошевелил бровями Эд и поцеловал Освальда. — Но ты прав, лучше варианта у нас нет.

Он соскользнул с колен Пингвина, взял гнездо из одеяла и отнес щенка в кабинет.

— Так значит, ты больше не тихоня, — сказал Освальд, когда Эд вернулся и остановился возле дивана. Пингвин потянулся расстегивать его брюки.

— О, уже очень давно — нет, — он опять сел Освальду на колени и протянул ему тюбик смазки и презерватив. — Учитывая вчерашнее, подготовка нужна чисто символическая, но, если поможешь мне, я буду в неоплатном долгу.

— Кажется, я знаю, как ты все же сможешь его погасить, — сказал Освальд и втянул его в новый поцелуй. Он гладил Эда по обнаженной спине и невольно вспомнил давние слова драг королевы. Фигура Нигмы без одежды действительно выглядела просто невероятно. 

За окном мелькнули фары проезжающей машины, и Освальд прервал поцелуй.

— Черт, пожалуй, стоит опустить роллеты. Я бы конечно хотел, чтобы наши отношения были публичными, но, если общественность узнает о них благодаря порнографическим фотографиям из интернета, я буду не слишком рад.

Как только с его губ сорвались эти слова, Освальд понял, что на самом деле они с Эдом не договаривались, что будут встречаться. Да, Нигма мог быть влюблен в него с тринадцати лет, но это еще не значило, что ему нужны эти отношения, тем более публичные. 

Освальд распахнул глаза и несколько раз то открывал, то закрывал рот в попытке подобрать слова, которые или прояснят ситуацию, или сведут все к шутке. Но Эд лишь счастливо, самодовольно улыбнулся и положил ладони по обе стороны лица Освальда.

— Поддерживаю каждое слово, — он поцеловал Пингвина в лоб и опять встал с его колен. 

Эд, одетый в одни лишь боксеры, демонстративно медленно прощеголял к окнам магазина и опустил роллеты. 

— Так лучше? — спросил он, присев на диван рядом с Освальдом.

— Да, спасибо, — ответил Пингвин и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони Эда.

— Не за что. Но я не был бы сильно против, если бы нам предоставили наши общие снимки, особенно с этого вечера, — томно сказал он, спуская с Освальда брюки вместе с бельем. — Пусть бы было на память, — усмехнулся Нигма.

— О господи, — засмеялся Пингвин и опять затащил его к себе на колени. — Ты просто невыносим, — сказал он, чередуя каждое слово с поцелуем в случайную часть лица Эда.

Освальд выдавил смазку на пальцы и завел их за Нигму.

— Можешь сразу два, — улыбнулся Эд, поддаваясь назад.

— Какой кошмар, — опять рассмеялся Освальд, выцеловывая его плечи.

Он несколько минут разрабатывал Эда, и в какой-то момент тот сам отвел пальцы Пингвина. Он раскатал по члену Освальда презерватив и направил его внутрь себя, опускаясь с довольным стоном.

— Я тебе не мешаю? — с улыбкой спросил Пингвин.

Эд прикрыл глаза и ухватился за его плечи. Он покачал головой.

— Нет, ты отлично справляешься.

Он плавно двигался, не пытаясь довести их до оргазма как можно быстрее. Освальд положил руку на его талию и погладил мягкую кожу кончиками пальцев.

— Эд, — внезапно серьезным тоном позвал он.

Нигма тут же распахнул глаза и замер, напряженно всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Что такое? Что-то не так?

— Наверное, ты уже давно пресытился… ну… «обычным» сексом. Если ты хочешь, я буду не против, если мы используем что-то из твоих игрушек, и…

— Так, стоп, — Эд нахмурился и взял лицо Освальда в свои ладони. — Ты что, беспокоишься, что мне скучно с тобой?

— Не уверен, что «скучно» — самое подходящее слово, но в общих чертах…

— Освальд, ты дурной, — прыснул со смеху Эд. — Я бы променял все свои игрушки на секс с тобой. Даже самый стандартный, в миссионерской позе, под одеялом.

— Правда? — смущенно спросил Освальд.

Эд наклонил голову в сторону, с мягкой улыбкой его рассматривая. Он опять начал раскачиваться на коленях Освальда. 

— Они замечательные, я не спорю, — загнанно сказал он. — Но секс с тобой — это же в первую очередь не для того, чтобы кончить. Если бы это было так просто, я бы как дурак не хранил ту сигарету в футляре для очков два года, — улыбнулся он. Освальд удивленно приоткрыл рот. — Это ведь… общение. Мы общаемся. 

Пингвин сильнее сжал его талию в руках, помогая двигаться на своем члене.

— Обожаю общаться с тобой, — сказал он.

— О, а я как, — рассмеялся Эд и тут же протяжно застонал. — Общение с тобой — лучшая часть моего дня.

— Надеюсь, теперь и ночи.

Эд кивнул и опять громко застонал.

— Ох черт, Эд, — сказал Освальд и прикусил кожу на его груди. — Какие же звуки ты издаешь. Я еще вчера чуть не сошел с ума из-за этого, но слушать это вживую — просто невероятно.

— О, тебе настолько понравилась вчерашняя демо-версия? — самодовольно улыбнулся Эд. 

— Только не говори, что специально вчера позвонил.

— Неа, — покачал головой Нигма. — Но теперь я рад, что так вышло. 

Он выгнул спину и шире развел ноги, толкаясь еще глубже.

— О, ты был прав насчет шума, — сказал Освальд. — Я в восторге. 

— Если тебе интересно, какие звуки я еще могу издавать, — прошептал Эд, почти ложась грудью на Освальда, вдавливая его в спинку дивана, — тогда трахни меня посильнее, и узнаешь много нового.

Глаза Освальда еще больше расширились, и он с рычанием опрокинул Эда на спину.

— О, ты мне нравишься таким, — сказал Нигма и провел ногтями вдоль спины Пингвина.

Освальд шире развел его ноги и приподнял бедра, крепко ухватившись за них пальцами.

— Я могу взять подушку для секса. Знаешь, есть такие, специальные, — сказал Эд, скрестив ноги за поясницей Пингвина.

— Оставайся на месте, — прошипел Освальд и начал вбиваться в него короткими, резкими толчками. Нигма выгнулся и тяжело задышал открытым ртом, восхищенно постанывая. — О, ты был прав, — сказал Освальд и наклонился ближе, отставляя на груди Эда беспорядочные поцелуи, — мне правда нравятся эти звуки.

Нигма взял в руку свой член, и спустя несколько секунд кончил. Его скрутило волнами судороги, и он еще ближе подтянул Пингвина к себе.

— Пожалуйста, Освальд, — тихо простонал он, тяжело дыша. — Сделай это для меня.

Пингвин уперся лбом в его плечо и последовал за ним.

Через несколько мгновений он нашел в себе силы выйти из Эда. Он снял презерватив, завязал его и бросил на пол. Освальд лег рядом с Нигмой и уткнулся в изгиб его шеи.

Их дыхание медленно выравнивалось, и Эд запустил пальцы во влажные волосы Пингвина, не то распутывая их, не то просто поглаживая.

— Знаешь, нам все же не стоит здесь спать, — сказал он. Освальд в ответ лишь сонно промычал. — Мы можем подняться ко мне в квартиру. Примем душ и ляжем спать. В кровати.

Освальд потерся лицом о его шею и пробормотал:

— Звучит замечательно.

— Только нужно будет убрать здесь все завтра с утра. Я бы не хотел, чтобы девочки застали весь этот беспорядок, — сказал Эд после того, как обвел взглядом магазин.

— Хорошо, встанем пораньше и приберемся, — пробормотал Освальд.

Они полежали еще с полчаса и наконец нашли в себе силы перекочевать с дивана в теплый душ, а затем в кровать Эда.

• • •

Утром их разбудила вибрация телефона. Нигма сонно приоткрыл один глаз и не глядя нашарил на прикроватной тумбочке свой мобильный.

— Вот черт, — удрученно выдохнул Эд.

— Чт ткое? — едва слышно пробормотал Освальд куда-то в его грудь.

— Айви уже в магазине,— сказал Нигма. 

— И? 

— Мы не убрали в магазине, Освальд, — сказал Эд уже очень проснувшимся голосом.

— Блять, — простонал Пингвин. — Ты же выбросил презерватив?

— Его — да, но все остальное так и осталось лежать на столе, — даже не смотря на беспокойство Эд тут же начал выводить узоры на одетом в его пижаму плече Освальда.

— Тогда ничего шокирующего она не увидит. Не волнуйся так.

— Угу, — отвлеченно промычал Эд и начал набирать ответное сообщение. — Я предложил ей забрать себе любой предмет из магазина, кроме кассового аппарата, в обмен на уборку.

— Прекрасная сделка, — все так же не открывая глаз сказал Освальд. Опять послышалась вибрация. — Что пишет?

— Три вещи. Во-первых, ругается, что мы козлы, и разве не могли подождать еще один день, чтобы ее ставка в тотализаторе сыграла. Во-вторых, поздравляет нас с отношениями. Ох, здесь очень много эмодзи, Освальд. Хорошо, что ты этого не видишь. А, и еще одно. Она выбрала пальму.

— Что? — Пингвин непонимающе приподнял голову, аккуратно положив подбородок на грудь Эда.

— Из всех предметов в магазине она выбрала пальму, — объяснил Нигма, очерчивая пальцем кончик носа Освальда. Палец скользнул вниз к губам, и Пингвин почти инстинктивно его прикусил. — Что достаточно обидно. Пальма была невероятно дорогой. 

—Ну, я нанимал клининг и подороже, — усмехнулся Освальд. 

— Ни разу не сомневаюсь, — ответил Эд и потянулся поцеловать его в лоб.


	10. Эпилог

_Следующий год, в священный месяц июнь_

Над дверью магазина звякнул звоночек, и в помещение вбежал английский бульдог, звучно цокая коготками по ламинату.

— Эдвард! Моя сладкая булочка! Решил прийти к нам в гости, да? Хороший мальчик! Такой хороший, красивый мальчик! — заворковала Айви, опустившись на колени возле пса. Тот заулыбался, улегся на пол и привычно перевернулся, подставляя живот для ее почесываний. Сложно было сказать, кто более счастлив этому общению. — Ты сегодня нарядный, да? Такой молодец! — она поправила радужную косынку на его шее и обняла.

— Эд, почему к нам каждый день прибегает пес Освальда, но завести кота в магазине ты отказываешься? — простонала Селина. 

— Одной кошки на магазин достаточно, не находишь? — ответил вместо Эда Пингвин и прошелся к кассе.

— Кроме того, это не пес Освальда, это _наш_ пес, — улыбнулся Нигма и потянулся через стойку, чтобы быстро поцеловать Пингвина. — Привет, — сказал он, отстранившись.

— Привет, — улыбнулся в ответ Освальд. — Как поживает самый лучший, самый горячий парень в мире? 

— О, не знаю. Как у тебя дела, Освальд? — улыбка Эда стала настолько широкой и самодовольной, что казалось еще немного, и лицо пойдет по швам.

— Боже мой, вы отвратительны, — с дивана протянула Барбара, даже не глядя в их сторону. Если бы она видела, насколько влюбленными глазами они смотрели друг на друга, то выбрала бы менее цензурные слова. — Квартира Эда наверху, почему бы вам там не уединиться?

— Уж не сомневайся, этим и займемся, — сказал Эд и запустил руку в задний карман Освальда. — Но немного позже. Сейчас у нас много дел.

— Очень много дел, — с улыбкой кивнул Освальд. — Ты кстати видел, что писали журналисты о мой кандидатуре на выборы в мэры? — спросил он, схватив Эда за руку. — Ваши с Айви феромоны подействовали просто замечательно! Они расхваливали меня пуще Бритни Спирс в двухтысячных! 

— Угу, — сказал Эд. От самодовольства, написанного на его лице, можно было освещать целую улицу. — Только вот знаешь что, — шепнул он и поцеловал Освальда в щеку, — никаких феромонов Айви им не давала, — сказал он ему на ухо.

— Что?! — тут же вскинулся Пингвин. — Как это возможно? Айви! — обиженно воскликнул он.

— Не втягивайте меня в это, — сказала она, не прекращая гладить Эдварда. — Эдди пообещал, что у тебя все выйдет и без одурманивания. Он был очень убедителен! К тому же, я тоже верила, что у тебя все выйдет всухую. И гляди! Так и вышло!

Освальд открыл рот, теряясь с ответом.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит? — спросил Эд, поддевая его подбородок пальцами, вынуждая взглянуть себе в глаза. — Город тебя любит. Они приняли тебя. Они действительно хотят видеть тебя своим мэром.

— Я… — задохнулся Освальд, все еще не в силах поверить в происходящее. 

— Забудь о том, что было в школе. Забудь обо всех тех идиотах. Люди видели, что ты сделал с кварталом, и захотели себе так же. Они прагматичные придурки, — засмеялся он. — Но это не отнимает того, что ты справился сам. У тебя выйдет стать мэром и без всего этого, — он обнял Освальда и поцеловал его в висок. — Я люблю тебя и горжусь тобой. Я уверен, что все они увидят в тебе то же, что вижу я.

Пингвин обхватил его руками, теснее прижимая к себе. Он закрыл глаза и ткнулся лицом в плечо Эда.

— Спасибо, — пораженно пробормотал он.

— Мальчики, пора завязывать с вашей психотерапевтической сессией. Еще немного, и мы опоздаем на прайд, — сказала Барбара, протягивая им транспаранты.

— А это что? — спросил Эд, когда наконец оторвался от Освальда. Он взял в руки зеленый комбинезон, покрытый черными знаками вопросов. 

— О, это тебе, — улыбнулась Барбара. — Решила, что ты должен выглядеть презентабельно на марше. 

Глаза Эда расширились, и он тяжело сглотнул.

— Что же, это… — он поднял костюм в воздух и покрутил его, — … определенно интересно. Но не уверен, что мне стоит это надевать в связи с некоторыми событиями.

— Боишься, что будущей первой леди негоже щеголять, обтянутой спандексом? — спросила Селина.

— Вероятно, так и есть, — кивнул Эд, нахмурившись.

— Если у меня есть право голоса в этом вопросе, я бы предложил тебе носить его под костюмом, — сказал Освальд, положив руку ему на плечо.

— А у вас уже есть идеи, да, мистер Пингвин? — подмигнул ему Эд.

Айви сделала возмущенное лицо и прикрыла уши собаке руками.

— Не при детях же, мальчики! Ведите себя прилично!

— Ладно, — простонал Эд. — Давайте, все на выход. Закрываем магазин и пошли на марш.

Айви подхватила пса на руки, и они все вместе пошли к их праздничной платформе. Хотя она и была увешана радужными флагами, но основными цветами все же были зеленый и фиолетовый. На самых видных местах были баннеры «Айсберг Лаундж» и «Фабрики Загадок». В центре размещался большой транспарант с призывом голосовать за Освальда Кобблпота на выборах в мэры.

— Ну что, готов поставить этот город на колени? — спросил Эд, когда они взобрались на платформу и двинулись с места.

Освальд рассмеялся. 

— Даже для тебя это звучит слишком по-гейски, Эд.

Нигма наигранно пораженно поднял брови и прикрыл рот рукой.

— Бифобия, Освальд!

Пингвин разразился еще более громким смехом и убрал его руку от лица, сжимая в своей.

— Мы будем сильнее вместе. Никто не сможет остановить нас, — сказал он.

Эд счастливо улыбнулся.

— Вместе.


End file.
